


Gerry Dangerously

by momiji_neyuki, Petewenttz, RedRomRomance



Series: MCR Movie Fan Fic [1]
Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, Midtown, My Chemical Romance, The Academy Is...
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1930s, Bandom Big Bang 2015, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Comedy, Crossdressing, F/M, Genderfluid Character, Homophobia, M/M, Minor Character Death, Movie Spoilers, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4041631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petewenttz/pseuds/Petewenttz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRomRomance/pseuds/RedRomRomance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard Way grew up in a poor, but loving family. His mother did the best she could to raise Gerard and his little brother Mikey the right way. Gerard was a good kid and always listened to his mother, staying out of trouble, but when illness befalls her, Gerard will do what it takes to help her out...even if it means changing his name and his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When I Was A Young Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
>  
> 
> So oddly enough, I was inspired in write this by a song I heard at work. It was basically playing "Six Degrees". I heard the song that reminded me of another song that i heard in a movie and wouldn't it be cool to turn the movie into a fic and make it a frerard! See? ^0^
> 
> Anyway, I am also really honored that both _***ActionGerard***_ and _***PsychoticBeauty***_ honored my fic by creating a mix and Art to go with it. I kind of suck at links, but will do the best I can to honor them. ^-^
> 
> Also thank you to my lovely Fic Pet _***RedRomRomance***_ for doing a wonderful job betaing for me. ^-^
> 
> Title of chapter from "Welcome To The Black Parade" My Chemical Romance
> 
> Please enjoy and if you get the chance, check out the original movie "Johnny Dangerously". ^-^

”Hey, Mister, how much for the puppies?”

”Ten bucks each.”

”Ten bucks? Oh man, I ain’t got that kind of scratch.”

”Sorry kid, maybe next time.”

The boy waits till the keeper goes in the back and then he grabs a puppy and hides it under his jacket. He makes his way quickly to the door, but when he tries to step out a siren goes off.

”Alright, hold it right there.”

The guy comes back out and grabs the boy hauling him back in the store. He reaches under the kids jacket and pulls the puppy out.

”Aww man, Mister, you gonna call the cops on me?”

”Nah, but what were you gonna do with him? If you didn’t have the money for the puppy, how were you gonna feed it and take care of it?”

”I don’t know. Steal more stuff?”

”Yeah? And then what?”

”I don’t know, Mister, geeze!”

The man takes the puppy and puts him back in the glass open top cage.

”You know, I was just like you when I was younger. I thought I had all the answers to everything.”

The boy rolls his eyes.

”Sure, Mister.”

”No, I was. I remember growing up on these streets waiting for my chance to make something of myself…”

The boy groans knowing that he lost the shop keeper to his memories. He has a seat on a pile of birdseed and waits for the air to ripple signifying the start of the flashback.

”It all started when I was just eight years old….”

_***Time stamp: 1922***_

_***Gerard***_

Gerard ran down to the paper mill. He was excited because it was pay day and that meant that he could get that brand new yo-yo that he wanted and help his mom buy groceries for the house. 

”Good morning, Gerard.:

”Mornin', Mr. Freely. It’s pay day idn’t it?”

”What, yes it is, Gerard. What are you gonna do with your pay this week?”

”I’m gonna get that new yo-yo in Mr. Cransto’s store, if I have enough after I help ma buy food.”

”You’re a good boy, Gerard. Always thinking of your family.”

”Yup, and when I grow up and get rich, I am going to buy my mom and brother a new house, and fancy clothes, and take them out to eat at a fancy diner!”

”All right, son, well dream later, off you go now.”

Gerard collected his papers and put them in his satchel. He then ran off to his corner of the neighbor to sell them.

*

*

*

Gerard only had three papers left and a few people had been nice enough to leave the whole quarter instead of getting change. Gerard knew that it was because he was a good boy and always polite. He asked his regular customers how they were and about their families. His mom always taught him that real people were always interested in how others were feeling. Right now though, he was feeling like he had to use the bathroom. He ran across the street to the Five and Dime. Mr. Rendle always let him use the bathroom there. Once he was done he came out and saw another boy standing on his street corner with papers. He wondered if Mr. Freely sent him more to sell.

”Hi there! I’m Gerard! Did Mr. Freely send you to bring me more papers?”

”Nope, I’m Gabriel and Mr. Freely sent me to tell you you’re fired and that I am taking over so gimmie all the money that you made today!”

Gerard looked at the taller boy in front of him. He could not believe that Mr. Freely would do that, not after the talk they just had. Gabriel had to be lying, but Mama Way always taught Gerard that lying was wrong. Gerard was confused. Then he watched Gabriel steal something out of a woman’s purse as she walked by.

”Hey, you can’t do that! She might need that money to help her family!”

”Yeah? Well I need dis money to help out me, now gimme yours or I am going to have to get rough wit you!”

Gerard had had enough, this was a bad boy and Mr. Freely needed to know, plus he took that ladies money and Gerard knew how important money was to take care of a family. Before Gerard realized it, he had punched Gabriel in the face and knocked him on the ground. Gerard was as stunned as Gabriel was, but Gabriel got up and took off running. Gerard was brought out of his shock by clapping. He turned around and saw a man in a really fancy car looking at him.

”Hey kid, come here.”

”Who, me?”

”Yeah, you.’

Gerard looked at the street to make sure no cars were coming and then crossed to the fancy car and man.

”You’re cautious kid, I like that.”

”Well, my mama said that you can’t count on the cars to see you, so you got to look for yourself.”

”And smart too! I like that. What’s your name, kid?”

”Gerard Way, Sir.”

”Nice to meet you Gerard, I'm Mr. Dundee.”

”I need someone smart and cautious like you to help me out with a little problem.”

”Is it illegal? Cause my mama would keel over if she thought I was breakin' the law.”

”Nah, I’m just having some trouble with this guy, and you would just be sort of looking out for me and my friends.”

”You know, Mister Dundee, mama also said that lyin' is bad too.”

”Yeah, but if you are lyin' to protect your family then it can be a good thing too, right?”

”I guess so.”

”Look, here’s my card. If you change your mind and want to help, let me know. Oh, and I will pay you. I am sure that your family could use some extra money for food and clothing.”

Gerard took the card and stuck it in his pocket. He waved bye to the fancy man and watched as his fancy car drove off. Then he carefully crossed the street and went to drop off his money to Mr. Freely and head home.

*

*

*

Gerard ran up the five floor walk up to the top floor where his apartment was. It was really small for the three of them, but Gerard didn’t care. He threw open the door and shouted.

”Ma, Mikey, I’m home!”

”Hey, Gee!”

Gerard walked over to his little brother who was coloring with the crayons that Gerard bought him when he first got the job. They were just nubs now, but Mikey kept using them proudly.

”Look, Gee! Look what I drawed!”

”Well now, Mikes, that is a nice policeman!”

”Yup and when I growed up, I’m gonna be one and catch bad guys!”

”That’s good little brother. Hey, where’s Ma?”

”Oh, she’s in wit the doc.”

”Everything okay?”

Gerard was concerned. He knew that his mother’s heath was not great, having to work two jobs and raise him and his brother alone. The bedroom door opened and the doctor came out.

”Hello boys, you behaving for you mother?”

”Yes, Sir, is she alright?”

”It’s her heart Gerard. She needs surgery or she…”

Mikey started to cry and Gerard held him.

”How much will that cost?”

”About $100.”

”Wow! That’s a lot of scratch!”

”I know, but this surgery could save her life.”

Gerard slipped his hand in his pocket in defeat and felt the card that he was given. He squeezed it and then knew what he would do.

”Don’t worry, I am sure that we can find a way to get it for ma.”

The doctor looked at Gerard the way grown ups do when they know you mean well.

”Okay, Gerard, you let me know.”

”I will, don’t worry.”

When the doctor left Mikey turned to Gerard.

”Can you really get it, Gee?”

”Yeah, Mikey, I can. I have to run down the street and make a phone call. I’ll be back.”

Gerard raced down the stairs to the corner where the payphone was. He slipped the coins in and asked the operator to connect him to the number on the card.

”Yeah?”

”Mr. Dundee?”

”Who’s this?”

”It’s Gerard Way, Sir.”

”Ah, the cautious kid with the wicked right hook.”

”Yes, Sir.”

”What can I do for you Gerard?”

”Well Sir, it turns out that my mama need heart surgery and it’s a lot of scratch and I was wondering…”

”Say no more, kid, meet me at 21st and Bridge and I will tell you everything. Don’t worry after this, your mama will be as good as new.”

”Yes, Sir, thank you, Sir, I will be there.”

Gerard hung up after saying goodbye. He hoped when Mr. Dundee had him do would not get him in trouble, but saving his mama and protecting Mikey was the most important thing in his life and he would do it at all costs.

[   
](http://www.mediafire.com/download/00b6an5tjghonzs/Gerry+Dangerously.rar)

_Click on Image to Download_

 

Mix Cover Art by ~ PsychoticBeauty~


	2. Mama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Ah Donald, we miss ya, but ya shouldn’t have been stupid enough to get caught. It’s a wonder with a father behind bars that I didn’t raise at least one career criminal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> I think it is funny to choose the title Mama for the chapter just becasue of Mama Way. ^0^
> 
> Enjoy guys!
> 
> Title of chapter taken from "Mama" My Chemical Romance

”I can do this.”

Gerard took a deep breath as he entered Club Moronie. He knew this was a bad place where people drank and gambled, but Mr. Dundee said that was why he needed to do what they were going to do. Gerard walked into the club with his papers. He saw all the men there and then Mr. Dundee’s friends. He walked up to each one and handed them a paper. He received a whole twenty dollar bill for each one. His final paper was for Mr. Dundee. He handed the paper to him and Dundee handed him a fifty for it. 

”You done good, kid, now go find a corner to hide in till it’s all over.”

Gerard nodded and then took off to hide. As soon as he was hidden, Mr. Dundee and his friends jumped up and revealed the guns that were hidden in the papers Gerard handed out.

”All right folks, nobody move, we just want Moronie’s money.”

”You sum of a beach! You dare to come in my club and hold me up! I kill you, you fargin icehole!”

Gerard tried so hard not to laugh. Moronie had a funny way of saying the words that his mama told him never to say. Maybe he could say them that way and not get in trouble. A fight broke out and guns started going off. People screamed and hid under tables and used chairs to protect themselves. Gerard was covering his ears when a man fell down near him and he screamed. That was when Moronie saw him.

”There’s the fargin kid that helped him! Get him! Keel him!”

Gerard was not going to stay there like a sitting duck. He started to move quickly jumping over furniture and using Moronie’s men spring boards to get away. They were trying to shoot him, but then missed and Gerard hated to admit it, but there was kind of a rush he was feeling…till he slipped and fell and Moronie was over him with a gun.

”I gotcha now, you sum of a beach!”

Gerard decided that he was not going to die from a guy that could not even curse right.

”It’s son of a bitch you fucking asshole!”

Gerard punched Moronie like he did Gabriel and he went down. Dundee’s men jumped up and grabbed him and held him while he sputtered and did more crazy cursing. Dundee came over and was holding his hand out to congratulate Gerard when a gun went off and Dundee went down. Gerard grabbed Dundee’s gun and shot the man that shot Mr. Dundee. He then dropped the gun and ran over to the fallen man. 

”You’re not dead!”

”Nope, got me right in the cigarette case.”

Dundee pulled out a silver cigarette case with his initials inscribed on it. It had the bullet sticking out of it. He popped it open and pulled out one and then handed one to Gerard.

”Here, kid, you look like you could use one, too.”

Gerard took the cigarette and let Dundee light it. He inhaled and then coughed till his eyes watered. Dundee laughed slapping him on the back and sitting up.

”You saved me, kid, you may be cautions, but you still live dangerously. If you decide to join my gang that would be a great name for you.”

”Gerard Dangerously?”

”Well…maybe not Gerard. How about Gerry?”

”Gerry Dangerously, I like that, but I don’t think I could join your gang. I need to get back to my ma and Mikey.”

”Alright kid, but if you change you mind.”

”I have your card.”

Dundee smiled and patted Gerard again before helping him up.

”Hope you mama get’s better.”

”Thanks to you she will.”

”Oh no, Gerry, you earned it all.”

Gerard smiled and then hurried to call the doctor and get his mother’s surgery set up.

_***Time Stamp: Present Day***_

”So that’s it? You never went back?”

”Well, not for a while.”

Gerard began wiping down the counter as he talked to the would-be thief.

”Things just got better so I didn’t have to do any more jobs for Dundee. My mom got better and Mikey went off to school. He decided that he was going to become a lawyer instead of a cop cause they did more good.”

”Man, you were both goody two shoes…ow!”

”Don’t talk shit about my family.”

”Okay, Mister, geeze, you didn’t have to slap me.”

”Now where was I? Oh yeah, so another eight years went by and things were good. I had a girlfriend and ma only had to work two jobs instead of three to support us. Then one day, I came home from school and met the doctor coming down the stairs.”

_***Time Stamp: 1918***_

”Hey doc, everything okay?”

”Not really, Gerard. Your mom is sick again.”

”What’s wrong this time?”

”Were not really sure, so we need to do quite a few tests.”

”What’s that going to cost?”

”I’m not going to lie, Gerard, probably around $1000.”

Gerard heart sunk.

”Let me know what you want to do, okay?”

The doctor left and Gerard slumped on the stairs. His girlfriend was climbing up and passed the doctor.

”Gee?”

”Hey, Lindsey.”

”Everything okay?”

”Not really, I think I gotta drop school. Mama needs lots of medical tests and it is really expensive.”

”Oh man, and I was coming up to give you bad news.”

Gerard turned concerned. He motioned for her to sit next to him. She laid her head on his shoulder.

”I’m moving.”

”Oh, well that’s not too bad.”

”But Gee, we can’t be together anymore.”

”I know, but we can still be friends and you can write me.”

”You are such a nice guy, Gerard. One day you will meet someone amazing and be together forever.”

Gerard kissed Lindsey on the head.

”Thanks, kiddo.”

Gerard and Lindsey parted and Gerard made his way upstairs. Mikey was not home for school yet. Gerard sat down at the table and sighed. He reached in his pocket and pulled out his wallet to see how much cash he had when he spied the old worn card that he had not looked at since he was eight. He wondered. He raced down stairs to the payphone.

”Yeah?”

”Mr., Dundee?”

”Who’s this?”

Gerard took a deep breath and then spoke.

”It’s Gerry, Sir, Gerry Dangerously.”

_***Time Stamp: Present Day***_

”So I joined the Dundee Gang full time after that. Told ma and Mikey that I was going into business with a friend who owned a night club. Ma got her tests done and thy found it was her pancreas. Once that was fixed, she was doing alright and because of my new job, she dropped to one job now. Mikey went off to college and me, well, I became Dundee’s number one man. Moronie was still around causing trouble, but we didn’t pray on the public like he did. Oh sure we did illegal things, but we were smooth about it and never went after those that could not afford it. In a weird way, it was more like a club than a gang. I would pop by my old neighborhood now and then and say hi.”

_***Time Stamp: 1930***_

”Hey, Gerard!”

”Hi there, Mr. Freely, looking good!”

”You mean you are! Look at them fancy suits! You must be livin' the life!”

”Well, I do what I can and I always come back to help the people I grew up with.”

Gerard handed Mr. Freely a small paper bag. Mr. Freely looked in it and smiled.

”You’re a good kid, Gerard, you always were.”

”Thanks, Mr. Freely, now if you will excuse me, I need to get going.”

”Take care, Gerard.”

Gerard walked down the street making connections with all his old haunts and friends. Once in a while one of them would slip and call him Gerry and he would have to nicely remind them that he was not Gerry when he was there. Yeah, his good and not so good deeds had traveled and of course the neighborhood was not stupid, but they all knew it would hurt Mama Way and her other son, who was going to be a lawyer, if they knew where Gerard’s money really came from. Gerard thanked them for their loyalty and headed to his old building.

*

*

*

”Heya, Ma!”

”Gerard, you’re here!”

Gerard went to hug his mom, but instead socked her lightly in the chin.

”Gotta watch that right, Ma!”

Mama Way laughed and hugged her son, but as he walked off she muttered to herself.

”I love him to death, but one day I am going to knock him on his ass.”

”So how’s tricks?”

Gerard picked up an apple from the fruit bowl and sat on the arm of the sofa as he watched his mom fold laundry for her job.

”My arthritis is catchin up with me, but I’m alright.”

”Ma, you need to stop doing stuff like this and enjoy life more.”

”I wish, Gerard. I wish I could.”

”How’s Mikey?”

”Don’t even mention his name in this house!”

”What?! Why not!?”

”'Cause I’m leaving school to marry Alicia.”

Mikey walked in with his longtime girlfriend Alicia.

”Hi, Gee.”

”Alicia, you think this is right?”

”I want to do whatever Mikey wants, I’m his girl.”

”That’s right, and Alicia belongs in a nice home so I will go out and get a job and take care of her.

”Mikey, please tell me you're joking!”

”Sorry, Gee, I need to do this.”

”Why? What is so important about getting married?”

”I kinda can’t say it in front of Ma.”

”Okay, well look, when you have some free time, why not stop at the club and we will talk then.”

”Okay, Gee.”

Gerard walked over to his mom and kissed her on the head.

”I will get to the bottom of this, I promise Ma. Hey, what’s that in your ear?”

Gerard reaches up and pulls a folded $100 bill out of his mother’s hair.

”You are too good to me, Gerard.”

”Alright, later Ma, Mikey soon.”

After that Gerard was gone and Mama Way looked at Mikey.

”So what can’t you say in front of your mom huh? I know, you wanna get laid!”

Mikey went red and Alicia’s eyes went wide.

”Ma!”

”I’m not stupid. You wanna fuck her brains out and get your cock sucked.”

”Oh my God!”

Alicia ran out of the house with Mikey not far behind. Mama Way chuckled and then looked at her husband’s picture on the mantle.

”Ah Donald, we miss ya, but ya shouldn’t have been stupid enough to get caught. It’s a wonder with a father behind bars that I didn’t raise at least one career criminal.”


	3. Frankie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Frankie, huh, I like it. Gerry Dangerously.”
> 
> Gerard held his hand out for Frankie to shake, but Frankie was not finished with her wit.
> 
> ”Dangerously? You know your last name is an adverb?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody!
> 
> I just want to make it clear that Frank is a boy and likes being one. There is no gender switching here, but I used the tag Genderfluid because he genuinely enjoys dressing like a girl. ^-^
> 
> Pleas enjoy! ^-^

Gerard arrives at the building that serves as the headquarters for Dundee’s gang. The doorman holds the door for him.

”Top 'O the morning to you Gerry, how’s that sweet mother of your doing?”

”She good, Patrick, thanks for asking.”

Gerard reaches into his pocket and pulls out a $50 handing it to Patrick.

”Here, take the missus out.”

”Ah, thank you, Gerry.”

”Don’t sweat it, kid.”

Gerard walks through the door and into the lobby where he is struck by a beautiful voice. It is throaty and unlike any he has ever hear before. It has a smoky sound to it and he follows it into the main entertainment area.

”Don’t be a baby, honey, come to my papa do. My sweet, embraceable you.”

Gerard has to stop and catch his breath. There is the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. She is slender and petitie and he swears he can hear bells right now. Before he can do anything though, all the chorus girls come running up to him.

”Hi Gerry!”

”I really like your hat.”

”I wanna be your first tonight.”

”No, it’s my turn!”

”Easy, I can handle both of you.”

”I’m a natural blonde.”

”I’ll check it out later.”

”I’m not wearing a bra.”

”Well that makes two of us.”

The ladies all giggle at Gerard’s comments, but the singer just shrugs and turns away to talk to the piano player. Gerard watched as she leaned over playfully touching the man’s jacket lapel and then pushing it lightly giggling. Her laughter rang through his ears and made his heart speed up. He had to meet her.

”How do you do it, Gerry?”

One of Dundee’s gang walked up to him as the girls scattered.

”Mutual respect, my friend. Hey, who’s the nightingale?”

”Dundee just hired her for the club. Man there is something about the dame I tell you. She pushes all the guys away, but still manages to give them boners as she is doing it.”

”See, that’s why the girls don’t respect you.”

”Whatever, Gerry. If it would get me a piece of that, I would totally respect her, all night long.”

”Get outta here you mook.”

Gerry laughed and hit the guy on the back. He then straightened his suit and took his hat off and walked up to where Frankie was drinking a cocktail.

”Hey there doll, you gotta a nice set of pipes, whatta they call you?”

Frankie turned to Gerard and spoke without missing a beat.

”Impressive.”

Gerard was taken back by the song bird's answer.

”Now Frankie, be nice to Gerry. Frankie Iero, met Gerry.”

”Frankie, huh, I like it. Gerry Dangerously.”

Gerard held his hand out for Frankie to shake, but Frankie was not finished with her wit.

”Dangerously? You know your last name is an adverb?”

Now Gerard was impressed. He was not sure if any of the other girls even knew what an adverb was. This doll had some spunk.

”You know you got moxie kid.”

”Yup, drink it with my rum instead of coke.”

Frankie smirked and took another sip of her, now known to Gerard, rum and Moxie.

”So listen, I was wondering…”

Frankie put her hand up.

”Save it, look, Gee, I know that you are a real ladies man, believe me, I hear the stories in the dressing room, but I got someone and I am loyal so, let’s just end the poor attempt at seduction here and just be friends okay?”

Gerard faltered for a moment and then found his footing again.

”Whatever you say doll, but just in case you change your mind, let me leave you my card.”

Gerard took one of his business cards and tucked it into the edge of the bodice of her dress

Frankie rolled her eyes.

”Enjoying yourself?”

”It would be more enjoyable if you would use it.”

”Yeah, well don’t fall asleep waiting by the phone for me to call.”

Gerard gave her a look and then extracted the card from her chest.

”I hope this is doing something for your morale.”

”That’s the first time I have ever had to take that card back…I kinda like it.”

”Good, now if you‘ll excuse me, me and Dewees have to finish warming up for tonight’s show.”

”Well then, I will bid you and Mr. Dewees a good night.”

”Good night…Gerry Dangerously.”

Gerard tipped his hat and then walked away heading for the office. He opened the door and was greeted by the gang. He landed against the closed door clutching his hat to his chest.

”Does the word smitten mean anything to yous guys?”

”Ain’t that them things you wear in the winter on your hands?”

”Nope, but good guess Rocco. Hey Vito, you need to lay off the pasta.”

”Don’t worry, Gerry, the missus got me on a diet starting Monday, I’m just enjoying my last meal.”

”Good for you, Vito.”

Gerard hopped on the edge of the desk after grabbing one of the roses out of the vase.

”What’s got you all fired up Gerry?”

”Boys, I think I just met an angel.”

”I see you met Frankie.”

”Yes Sir, Mr. Dundee.”

Gerard pulled out the card that was rejected by Frankie.

”See this boys, this card has been to paradise.”

”Hey look at that, Gerry’s in love.”

”Aww lay off, he reminds me of me and the missus 20 years ago…but Mae never looked like Frankie.”

”Dames were put on this earth to weaken us, drain us…”

Gerard looked up and saw a tall man standing next to a slightly shorter one sitting in the corner.

”…laugh when they see us naked.”

The man stood up and walked over to Gerard.

”Gerry meet two of our newest members. Gabe Saporta and Will Beckett.”

”Hello, Gerard.”

”Gabriel.”

Both men winced at their real names.

”Sure, I remember Gabe, we got into a few scuffles in the old neighborhood growing up. How ya been?”

”Well I fulfilled a lot of people’s expectations of me…I grew up to be a real scumbag.”

Gerard jumped off the desk and slapped Gabe on the back a little harder than he had to.

”Good for you, Gabe, most people go their whole life not reaching their full potential.”

The slight went over almost all the boys heads, but Dundee and Gabe heard it loud and clear. It was a challenge. Before Gabe could say anything, there was a knock in the door. Vito opened it up.

”Delivery for Mr. Jocko Dundee.”

The delivery man gave Dundee the slip to sign before tipping his hat and leaving. Two fo the boys went to the large wooden box to check it, when it opened on its own and a metal figure opened fire. Thankfully there was no aim so everyone was able to duck. When the gum was emptied, Gerard stood up and grabbed the note off the front.

”Dear Bastages, I hope I got a few of you. If not, I’ll get you when I take over your club. Love and kisses, Moronie.”

Boys all started to speak at once.

”We gotta stop him!”

”Yeah, this is our place!”

”He can’t do that!”

”I got something that will stop him.”

Gabe reached into his jacket and pulls out a long barreled hand gun. The guys oohhh and ahh over it.

”What is that?”

”It’s an .88 magnum. He had it special made.”

Will spoke up with reverence in his voice.

It shoots through schools.”

Gabe and Will laughed at his joke, but Gerard was not laughing. He did not like guns and only used his in extreme cases. 

”You won’t need that here, Gabe, we do things a little differently.”

”Maybe I will and maybe I won’t.”

Gabe sneered, but Gerard was in his face grabbing the arm that held the gun.

”Stash the rod, Gabriel.”

Gabe winced as Gerard tightened his grip.

”You shouldn’t grab me Gerry. My mother grabbed me once…once.”

The tension in the room was…tense, but when Gerard let go, Gabe put the gun away and everyone relaxed.

”Relax boys, Moronie is as good as taken care of.”

”Whatcha gonna do, Gerry?”

”I don’t know, I’ll think of something. Something clever, something unexpected, something…subtle.”

_***Time Stamp: Two Days Later***_

__

Moronie was standing in the middle of his club griping.

”You know, this club is too fargin small. How big was the crowd last night, Sonny?”

”Packed, we had to turn them away.”

”See, that’s what I mean and itsa nogood. We need to expand.”

Moronie began to point to the different walls.

”Knock down that wall, knock down that wall, and knock down that fargin wall.”

Suddenly an explosion rocked the building and all the walls, including ones that Moronie did not point to, were pile of sheetrock and wood on the floor. Moronie was covered in plaster and the cigar that he was chomping on was smushed. He grabbed it and threw it on the ground.

”NOW I’M REALLY ANGRY! THIS IS FARGIN WAR!”

*

*

*

Mikey took in a huge breath as he knocked on the door of his brother’s business. A woman answered dressed in a barely there makeshift butler suit.

”Uh…hi! I’m a…”

Mikey could not stop staring at her long legs cased in fishnet stockings and her cleavage that was overflowing from the tight fitting jacket. His voice cracked embarrassingly.

”You must be Gerry’s little brother.”

”Gerry?”

”Come on, cutie, follow me, he’s been expecting you.”

The girl started to walk away swinging her hips and Mikey had to keep from drooling as much as he could as he followed her to the two large closed doors. She opened them and Mikey saw his older brother sitting at his desk surrounded by beautiful women all fawning over him.

”Mikey, you came! Ladies, this is my little brother Mikey.”

”Awwww, Gerry, he is adorable.”

Mikey blushed as one of the girls took his coat and hat. The other offered him a cigar, which he declined. She then pulled one of Gerard’s cigarettes out of his case and slipped it between her lips. She lit it and then placed it in Gerard’s mouth. He inhaled it and then blew out the smoke.

”Alright ladies, time to exit, I need to have a little talk with my sibling.”

”Now now, no whining or there will be no lessons tonight.”

Mikey nearly choked on the water he was just served as the girls giggled and then each kissed Gerard as they made their way out of the room. Mikey watched them go and did not even realize that he was being spoken to.

”Hey, yo, earth to Mikey.”

”Huh?”

Mikey turned back to Gerard.”

”I said, what is this bullshit about you quitting school to get married. I ponied up a lot of dough for you to go to law school and…”

”Why do they call you Gerry, Gee?”

”Most of them have a limited education, hence the lessons, so they can’t pronounce my name.”

Mikey could just imagine the lessons his big brother taught them.

”Why not Gee?”

”Nah, that is reserved for you and Ma. So come on, what is the deal Mikey?”

Mikey remained quiet for a moment.

”Mikes, it can’t be the work. You are tops of the class and made the law review easy, I don’t under…”

”'Cause if I don’t get laid, I am going to explode!”

Gerard stared for a moment and then laughed.

”Really, that’s it? Oh man, I thought it was something important.”

”Come on, Gee, I’m serious! I tried going to…professionals, but I always chicken out, plus I can’t cheat on Alicia. I swear that if I jerk off anymore it’s going to come off!”

Gerard tried to keep a straight face, but he was failing so hard. Mikey was just adorable.

”Mikes listen, getting laid is not that much of a big deal.”

”Oh sure, for you, I mean you probably get laid two three times a day.”

”Actually it’s closer to five, but that’s not the point, the point is, you have a chance to be someone important, not just a crummy nightclub owner.”

”Don’t say that, Gee. You are amazing and you have helped out Ma and I so much in the last ten years.”

”Aww, thanks little brother, but seriously, getting laid is not as amazing as it sounds. It’s hard work and sometimes I wish I could find a girl and settle down instead of having all this mind blowing sex every night…”

”You really aren’t helping your case, Gee.”

”it’s like an addiction, Mikes. Like coffee and cigarettes. I would give those up too if I could…well maybe not coffee, cause I couldn’t function in the morning and I kinda been told I look hot when I smoke, but sex if different.”

Gerard stood up and bade Mikey to follow him. He led him into a room where a projector was.

”Do me a favor, Mikes, watch this little PSA and then if you still want to get laid, I will help you out okay?”

”Okay, Gee.”

Mikey settled in the chair and Gerard started up the film. He then closed the door and left Mikey alone.

*

*

*

Twenty minutes later the doors flew open and Mikey came running out.

”Hey Mikes, where you goin'?”

”Back to Law School!”

Mikey grabbed his coat and hat and ran out the door. Gerard smiled and put his feet up on his desk.

”Works everytime.”

_***Time Stamp: Two Days Later***_

Gerard was walking through the club making sure everything was good for the show tonight when he heard a scuffle in the back room. He walked over and the people there began to raise their voices.

”No, get the fuck away from me!”

”Zacky, please!”

”No, you are fucking disgusting!”

”Baby, you gotta understand, I had no choice and…”

The next sound Gerard heard was the sound of someone getting slapped. He burst through the door and saw Frankie on the floor holding her cheek.

”What the fuck is going on in here!?”

Gerard knelt down to help the trembling girl up.

”Why did you fucking hit her? Didn’t anyone ever tell you not to hit a lady?”

The guy sneered at Gerard and pointed to Frankie.

”That’s no fucking lady there.”

Frankie stood crying and leaning into Gerard’s chest.

”How dare you say that?”

Gerard eased Frankie in a chair and then got in the guy's face.

”Someone needs to show you how to respect women!”

”Yeah, well ask her to show you what’s between her legs and then see how much respect you want to give her!”

Gerard was disgusted that this guy would talk like that about Frankie. Without thinking about it, he hauled back and punched the guy in the face.

”If you ever lay a fucking hand on her again, I will personally end your pathetic life! Get the fuck out of my club!”

The guy stood up weaving and grabbed his hat. He headed for the door.

”Fucking faggot. “

”Gee, don’t!”

Before Gerard realized it, he had pulled his gun and was pointing it at the man.

”Apologize.”

There was steel in his voice. The guy looked at the barrel of the gun and then at Frankie.

”S-S-S-Sorry.”

Gerard cocked the gun still aiming it at the man. Then he felt a soft hand on his arm.

”Gee, please.”

Only then did Gerard lower the gun. The guy wasted no time in running out of the place. Gerard put his gun away and then dropped to his knees in front of Frankie.

”Are you okay?”

”Yeah, it isn’t the first time I’ve been slapped.”

Gerard was appalled to hear this. He carefully touched the red hand marked place on Frankie’s face.

”Why would anyone have a reason to hit this beautiful visage?”

Now Frankie’s whole face turned red, effectively hiding the hand print.

”There’s a lot you don’t know about me.”

”Tell me, then.”

”I…”

”Gerry you in there? We gotta get going, the crowd will be here soon.”

Gerard looked at Frankie.

”Yeah, I’m coming.”

He leaned in and kissed her bruised cheek.

”Hope you can cover that with makeup tonight.”

Gerard got up and left the room and a stunned Frankie, who was holding her cheek, but for a different reason this time.

*

*

*

”All right, let’s hear it for Dewees and his band!”

Dundee stood up as the clapping died down for Dewees.

”And, now I have an announcement to make. When I die…hopefully in bed with my beautiful…wife…”

Everyone snickered at that comment because they all knew that Dundee was just as much a player as Gerry.

”…I want to know that the Dundee mob is going to be still taken care of and run in the way I have always run it and that is why I am naming….Gerry Dangerously as my successor.”

Gerard made a “who me” motion on his chest with his hand as everyone clapped for him. He then held his hand up for them to stop, but also encouraged them to keep going. Everyone laughed at this.

”Okay, okay, and now I want you to give a warm welcome to a little lady who comes to us from a convent in New Jersey, Frankie Iero!”

Everyone clapped and then the lights went out except for a spotlight on Frankie. The boys whistled as her back was revealed to be bare as her gold sequinced dress dipped low and itshowed that she had some kind of tattoos hidden. Gerard sat up at this sight. The music started and Frankie raised her arm over her head and flexed her wrist. She then turned around moving her hips to the music, revealing an equally low cut front as well as a slit that went up to her thigh and also showed that she had markings there. Gerard noticed that her face was flawless. Then she began to sing in her smokey voice.

”Over my undies trimmed in lace.

I'll slip on my black silk disgrace.

Cut so low they'll raid the place.

I wanna dress Dangerously.”

The crowed cat called and whistled, but Gerard was mesmerized. Frankie caressed her body and curves as she sang. She then slid onto the closed baby grand piano and turned so that she was on her stomach kicking her legs in the air

”I need to be reckless.

I need to be daring.

I need to take chances and tempt my fate.

I need to be foolish, need to be crazy.

Before it’s too late and I'm out of date.”

Frankie then slid off the piano and hit it with her hip twice before she began the next line.

”I'll feed you sizzling steak and bootleg gin.

And chocolate cake 'til it's a sin.

We'll work it off and keep you thin…”

As she danced, she involved the audience. She shook her chest on “sizzling” and then took some of a guys dessert on her finger and wiped it on his nose, before putting her foot on his chair between his legs, reveling more of her leg from the dress. She did a back and forth motion as she sang about working it off, but then she made full eye contact with Gerard as she said the final line.

I wanna eat Dangerously.”

Frank is continued to move around the audience making then laugh and gasp at her antics. She stood in front of a guy and did jazz hands as she said sizzling again. She picked up a guysempty champagne glass as she mocked cheers. Then she stopped in front of Gerard’s table and bumped it lightly with her hip before grabbing his napkin and looking at him provocatively.

”I wanna…Dangerously.”

Frankie let the invitation hang as she made her way back to the stage.

I need to be reckless.

I need to be daring.

I need to take chances and tempt my fate.

I need to be foolish, need to be crazy.

Before it’s too late and I'm out of date.”

The band crescendoed and Gerard knew the song was getting ready to end. Frankie stood on the stage kicking her legs high on each next line.

”I'm just a slave to my desire.

And not afraid to play with fire.

I'll fan your flame and get it higher.

I wanna live Dangerously.”

She stopped next to a man lighting his cigar and blew out the flame.

”I wanna eat Dangerously.”

She took her finger and dragged it through someone’s chocolate cake and sucked it into her mouth before pulling it out, all without taking her eyes off Gerard.

”I wanna love…”

Frankie walked up to Gerard and caressed his cheek softly before turning and sauntering back to the stage. And turning back to the audience.

”Dangerously.”

She held out the last note as she brought her arms slowly up above her head and then dropped them as the music ended. For a brief second the spotlight was on her and Gerard saw something in her eyes. Then it went out and she left the stage before the audience even stopped clapping. Gerard was out of his seat fast. He ran out of the club and booked it to the corner flower market.

”Gerry, what can I do for you?”

”I need three dozen roses, Mrs. Vladimir and quickly.”

”Someone’s a lucky girl.”

Gerard blushed and watched as the old Russian woman carefully picked out three bunches and wrapped them in tissue paper.

”Here you go, Gerry.”

”Thank Mrs. V.”

Gerard handed her a $100 bill and then left before she realized what he did. He knew she had seven mouths to feed and then her husband was still recovering from a factory accident. He raced back to the club, but went to the outside entrance where the dancers came out. He stood there as he watched them all exit waving to him and giggling. When he saw Frankie, he had to catch his breath. She looked even more beautiful in a simple red chiffon dress. He leaned again the wall and put his foot up like he was tying his shoe. He kept the flowers behind his back.

”You’re holding up traffic you know.”

Frankie stood there with her arms folded across her chest.

”Yeah, well with that song, I thought I had the green light.”

”Well let’s just say you are off red, but still on amber.”

”I hope that traffic light changes soon.”

Gerard revealed the roses to Frankie and she gasped as she took them in her arms.

”Oh, Gee.”

”You know, other than my ma and Mikey, you are the only one who calls me Gee.”

”Oh, I’m sorry.”

”No, I kinda like it coming from your lips.”

Frankie blushed and Gerard took his leg down and offered Frankie his arm. Frankie took it and then began to walk. He asked her about her life back in Jersey and her family. She told him about her father that died when she was little and how she helped her mom raise their family of 14.

”Your ma had 14 kids?”

”No silly, she ran a dog kennel.”

Gerard laughed at the joke and then told Frankie about his mother and never knowing his father and of course Mikey. They crossed the street into a local park that is normally teeming with kids and families, but was empty now. Gerard continued to gush about his little brother,

”He’s going to be a great lawyer one day.”

”Isn’t that going to be awkward with you being in the mob?”

”Nah, cause I will never give him cause to go after us.”

”Well that’s good, but how is it that he doesn’t know what you do?”

”Cause my real name ain’t Gerry or Dangerously.”

”Oh, then what is it?”

”It’s Gerard Way.”

”Gerard Way, I like it. It has a nice ring to it.”

”So does your name.”

Gerard stopped and stood in front of Frankie and slowly lifted her chin. He looked in her eyes and then leaned in.

”Gerard, please don’t.”

”Why, why not? I promise you, this is not like the other girls. I never felt like this with anyone before.”

Frankie pushed away from him and turned her back.

”Gerard…I’m not who you think I am.”

Gerard could hear her crushing the roses against her chest as she hugged herself. He walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. She shivered and he took off his evening jacket and draped it over them.

”Does this have to do with what you and that guy were arguing about?”

Frankie sniffed and Gerard knew that she was crying.

”He was my boyfriend…well fiancé for about five minutes.”

That surprised Gerard, but then he realized what she said.

”Why for only five minutes?”

”Casue after he proposed to me, I had to tell him the truth and he was…disgusted by me afterwards.”

Now she was fully crying and Gerard turned her gently around. He eased the roses out of the her hands and lifted her face to see his. As he did this he saw her swallow hard and there is was…her Adams apple. That was Frankie’s dark secret. Frankie was a man. Gerard looked at her and saw that she had shame in her eyes. She told the truth to her boyfriend and he had hit her for it. He called her disgusting. He could not have been more wrong. She was feisty and funny. She was sweet and beautiful. She was anything, but disgusting. Gerard found himself leaning in and Frank tried pushing away again.

”Gee, no I…”

”I know.”

It was Frankie’s turn to go wide eyed now.

”You know?”

Gerard leaned in more and brushed against her lips.

”Yes and I don’t care. I still think you are beautiful.”

”Gee…”

Then there were no more words as their lips met.


	4. Made Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Thanks a lot Gee, but I made up my mind what I want to do and I know you are gonna be proud of me. I’m joining the District Attorney’s office!”
> 
> Gerard did everything that he could to keep his face smiling as his little brother dropped the biggest bomb on his life.
> 
> ”I’m gonna dedicate my life to fighting crime, isn’t that great, Gee?”
> 
> ”Sure, my little brother…who I put through law school…is going to be fighting crime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> This chapter was just a lot of fun to write! I giggled the entire time remembering scenes fro the movie that i was recreated with the guys! ^0^
> 
> Enjoy! ^-^

_***Time Stamp: Present Day***_

”Ugh, gross, she was a guy? Ow!”

”You know I can still call the cops on you, you closed minded hoodlum.”

”Wow, great comeback there, Mister.”

”Look, just shush and let me finish okay. Trust me, the good parts are coming up.”

”You are not going to tell me about how you did…stuff with him right?”

”Of course not, you’re a kid. I’m just gonna tell the audience. Okay, flashback time.”

There should have been fireworks in the air indicating that Gerard got laid…hey, doesn’t that happen for you too? No? Too bad. Anyway, there wasn’t because Gerard didn’t get laid. In fact nothing happened other than that kiss…oh and Frankie moving in with Gerard the next day.

_***Time Stamp: One Week Later***_

”Frankie, I’m home!”

Gerard came in and tossed his hat on the coat rack. It landed perfectly every time. He looked through his mail as he walked through the penthouse.

”Frankie?”

”In here, Gee.”

Gerard followed the voice to the bathroom and found Frank lounging in the tub covered by bubbles. Gerard sat down on the edge and flicked bubbles at Frankie. They landed on her nose.

”This is nice.”

Frankie sighed and Gerard smiled.

”What’s that, baby?”

”When I was with Zacky, he could never be in the bathroom with me for…obvious reasons.”

Gerard just nodded sagely. After their kiss, Frank explained everything to Gerard. About knowing he was different when he was only eight. About his dad getting angry that he would never have any heirs and going out drinking and getting hit by the beer tuck that was delivering to the bar. How his mom blamed him for his death and kicked him out onto the streets when he was ten. How he ended up with an old lady who was mostly blind and thought he was a girl because his voice had not broken yet. She gave him dresses and taught him how to shave his legs, of course he also shaved everywhere else and that when she died, he was willed everything since she had no children of her own. Frankie decided that he liked dressing like a girl, so he just kept it up. 

”Well I don’t want you to worry about a thing. This is my home and no one can come here without my permission, so you can be yourself in any way you want, okay Frankie?”

”Yeah, thanks, Gee.”

Gerard ruffled Frankie’s hair.

”Anytime, sweetheart.”

Gerard left Frankie to her bath and went into the kitchen to grab a drink. He looked at the morning paper and it dictated that Moronie had declared war on his gang. Maybe bombing his nightclub was not as subtle as Gerard hoped, but it was done and he would deal with the aftermath.

”Hey, Gee, will you get me something to drink?”

”Sure doll, what…do…you…want…”

Gerard was left speechless. Frankie was standing there with a still partly wet body underneath a silk robe that just came to the tops of her knees. Her hair was wet at the ends and the framed her face. Her robe was sticking to her where her body was still wet.

”Frankie…”

Gerard leaped over the breakfast bar and stood in front of Frankie. Frankie looked up at him with her hazel eyes filled with adoration for him.

”Yes, Gee.”

It should have been a question, but instead it was permission. Gerard wrapped an arm around Frankie’s waist and pulled him in as he crashed their lips together. Frankie went weak in the knees and needed to be held up by Gerard. Gerard put all his feelings for Frankie in his kiss. Frankie reached up and threw her arms around Gerard’s neck and Gerard used the momentum to pick Frankie up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her to the bedroom. He carefully laid her on the bed and then broke the kiss. He looked at her spread out there for him and his heart swelled. She looked so vulnerable.So small. He could not understand anyone trying to hurt this beautiful creature before him.

”Frankie…”

Gerard reached out for the tie on the robe asking for permission to open it. Frankie just nodded, but when Gerard pulled the loose knot that was holding it closed open, Frankie turned away, scared to see Gerard’s reaction. Gerard slowly opened the robe starting at the top and revealing Frankie’s pale chest. No women’s breasts had ever caused him as much excitement as Frankie’s body. Frankie had a flame over her heart that said hope. He touched it and Frankie shivered. Gerard continued to let his gaze move down Frankie’s body. Frankie had to birds on his hips and Gerard felt the urge to kiss them, so he did. When his lips touched Frankie’s skin she moaned and then pushed a fist in her mouth and bit down to stifle anymore.

”No, please don’t. I want to hear how much you are enjoying it.”

He reached up gently and pulled her fist away and laced their hands together. Frankie held his hand tightly as he squeezed with each move Gerard made on his body. Gerard moved from the birds to her thighs were he noted the words there.

”Live every day as if it were your last.”

”I got that after my mom kicked me out and I thought I was going to die on the streets. It has been my motto ever since.”

”Good words to live by.”

Gerard then licked a stripe over the tattoo and Frank cried out in surprise.

”My goodness Frankie, if you react like that from this, what are you going to do when I…”

Gerard did not finish his sentence, he leaned over and took Frankie’s semi hard member in his mouth.

”Holy fuck!”

Now Gerard had never sucked a cock. Never even thought about it, but it was not about sucking cock. This was about making Frankie feel good and he was determined to do just that. Gerard tried to remember what the girls did to him that he liked and mirrored it. He must have been doing something right because Frankie was cursing to make a sailor blush and canting his hips up. Gerard was ready for that though since he did it too. He was able to move with it. Eventually he brought his lips to the head and pulled off. He replaced his mouth with his hand.

”How’s that feel, Frankie? Does it feel good? You gonna cum for me?”

”Oh fuck, oh God, oh Gee!”

Gerard knows that Frankie can’t last much longer. With a slight lick to his head, Frankie is cumming all over his fist. Gerard milks her for everything she’s got and then let’s go when Frankie becomes sensitive.

”Holy shit, Gee, that was just…”

”Not bad for my first time huh?”

Frankie doesn’t answer, she just knocks Gerard into the floor and pulls his pants open. She releases his cock and takes it in her mouth. Now it is Gerard’s turn to cry out, curse and cant his hips up. He was already on edge when he was sucking on Frankie so it does not take long for him to cum. He is surprised though that even after a warning Frankie does not move and she swallows everything he has. None of the girls ever did that for him.

”Wow, Frankie, you…”

”Swallow? Yeah, well not being able to let anyone know who I really I am I needed to distract the guys who were always trying to fuck me. I learned quickly that really good blow job skills, plus swallowing will put any man to sleep and then I pretended the next morning that we had fucked.”

”So wait, that means that you are still a…”

Now Frankie went back to blushing.

”Uh, yeah.”

Gerard pulled Frankie into his chest.

”You are amazing you know that, kid?”

”You ain’t so bad yourself.”

_***Time Stamp: Three Weeks Later***_

The war has gotten worse and no one was safe…well, actually, they were because Moronie guys managed to shoot up every inanimate object in the neighborhood, but no people. Still, getting to work was interesting.

”Alright Frankie, I’m going.”

”Don’t forget your hat, Gee.”

”Right.”

Gerard grabbed the military helmet and put it on his head. He rode the elevator down to the lobby and walked to the front entrance whistling with his hands in his pocket. He grasped the handle of the door and took a deep breath. As soon as he opened the door, right above his head…way above his head was sprayed with bullets. Gerard hit the ground and began to army crawl to the club across the street.

”Top 'O the Mornin to ya, Gerry.”

”Mornin', Patrick.”

”How's that sweet mother of yours?”

Apparently even in the face of death, Patrick was fine in the idea of making his tips. Gerard reached in his pocket after ducking several bullets and pulled out a fifty as a bullet whizzed through it, putting a hole in Grant’s face. Gerard dropped the money and Patrick snatched it up as he pulled the door open and let Gerard in. Once Gerard was inside the building, he stood up and brushed himself off. He tossed his helmet on the coat rack and walked to Dundee’s office.

”Gerry!”

”Hiya, Mr. Dundee. Been out there today?”

”Pretty rough?”

”Not as bad as yesterday, but yeah.”

”You’ll feel better if you have a cookie.”

Gerard hopped on the corner of the desk and Dundee handed him a box of homemade cookies. Gerard picked out a black and white cookie.

”Thanks!”

Gerard sat there happily munching on his cookie when a guy in a uniform came out of Dundee’s private bath.

”All fixed, Mr. Dundee.”

”Thanks, pal.”

The guy left and Gerard finished his cookie.

”Who was that?”

”The plumber, my drain was clogged.”

”Look Mr. Dundee. This war is really getting us no where.”

”I want Moronie, Gerry. I want him and I am not going to stop till I get him.”

”Or he gets you. One day he could actually not miss.”

Dundee stood up and placed a hand on Gerard’s shouler.

”Hey, hey, Gerry, you need to relax. You worry too much. In a year from now, we are going to look back at this and laugh. Now if you will excuse me, I need to take a piss.

Dundee walked over to the bathroom and continued to talk with the door open. Gerard looked in the cookie box to see if there was another black and white when he heard Dundee mumble something about the drain still being clogged and needing to flush first. Gerard looked up in alarm.

”Mr, Dundee, wait!”

It was too late though, a small explosion rocked the office and Gerard jumped off the desk and ran to the bathroom.Dundee was covered in plaster and in shock.

”Mr. Dundee, you alright?”

”Oh my God, Moronie, what have you done to me!?”

Gerard could not see anything really wrong. As usual, Moronie had lived up to his name and just made a mess with no one getting hurt.

”What are you talking about? Calm down!”

Dundee started shaking.

”What’s the point of living now?”

”What, what can be so bad?”

Dundee turned around and Gerard saw him clutching something in his right hand.

”How can you say that?! I’m standing here with my dick in my hand!”

Gerard looked at his hand and laughed.

”Mr. Dundee, you have the flush handle in your hand. It came off in the explosion.”

”Oh thank God!”

Dundee reached into his pants and gripped his cock.

”Freddie, you bald headed beauty, your still here.”

Gerard did his best to hold in his laughter…Freddie?

”Gerry, this is a sign. It’s time for me to retire.”

Dundee let go of his cock and pulled his cigarette case out of his pocket.”

”Remember this Gerry? Here you take it, it’s yours now along with the gang.”

”Oh man, Mr. Dundee, I don’t know if I’m ready for this.”

”I’m ready.”

Gabe suddenly walked in followed by the rest of the gang who heard the blast. He went to grab the cigarette case, but Gerard snatched it up.

”Forget it, Saporta, I got this.”

_***Time Stamp: Present Day***_

”So things were lookin good now. I made a truce with Moronie, the gang was going strong, Frankie and I were…well perfect and even Ma was doing well with her health.”

”Great story, Mister, well see you later.”

The boy starts to leave and Gerard grabbed him by the collar.

”Hey now, don’t leave yet, you just heard the good part, I ain't even got to the bad, yet.”

The boy sighed and held his hand out for the price roll. 

”I might as well be useful if I am going to just sit here and listen.”

”Atta boy, kid.”

Gerard smiled and handed the boy the roll and a box of cans to price.

”Now where was I? Oh yeah, so everything was going great, but you know, just when you are on top of the world, something always comes to try and knock you down.”

_***Time Stamp: Three Years Later***_

”Oh Mikey, we are so proud of you!”

”We sure are kid, graduating top of your class.”

Gerard ruffled his younger brother’s hair, now a law school graduate.

”Awww thanks, Gee, I owe it all to you.”

”Nah, you did the hard part. I just paid for it.”

”And I promise to pay you back, Gee.”

”No need kid, just keep the riff raff off the street so us business men can stay in business.”

”Awww, my two boys. My Ways. Here let’s get a picture.”

Mama Way dug around in her purse looking for her camera.

”Here Mikey, I wanna give you something.”

Gerard reached into his suit and pulled out a card. He handed it to Mikey. Mikey took it and then his eyes went wide.

”Gee…”

”I think you will find them very receptive.”

”Wow, Smith, Urie, and Ross? They are the best law firm in the city!”

Mikey smiled, but then returned the card.

”Thanks a lot Gee, but I made up my mind what I want to do and I know you are gonna be proud of me. I’m joining the District Attorney’s office!”

Gerard did everything that he could to keep his face smiling as his little brother dropped the biggest bomb on his life.

”I’m gonna dedicate my life to fighting crime, isn’t that great, Gee?”

”Sure, my little brother…who I put through law school…is going to be fighting crime.”

”Ah, I found it. Okay stand next to each other.”

Mama Way took the picture of her two boys. One with a genuine smile on his face and the other…

”Ah, my two boys. One a successful night club owner and business man and the other a crime fighter. You know your father would have been proud if he had not gotten the chair last year. It’s amazing that with a criminal for a father, one of you did not grow up to be a scum bag criminal, too.”

_***Time Stamp: Present Day***_

”Oh man, Mister!”

”Yeah, I know. So maybe it was time to for me to go legit. Maybe it was time to cut my losses and come out on top. But of course, that was when we got struck with the worst news.”

_***Time Stamp: One Month Later***_

”Her spleen?”

”Who wudda though, huh Gerard?”

”Yeah, well go ahead with the surgery, I’ll get you the money.”

So Gerard went back to crime and Mikey went to work for the DA. Fortunately, Gerard had the DA in his pocket.

”Mr. Peter Wentz? Michael Way, and I am so happy to join your team of hard working crime fighters. I want you to know that I am going to do everything I can to clean up this city and…”

”Mikey, Mikey, sit down, relax, here have a drink.”

”But, it’s prohibition!”

”Yes, well we get a little dispensation here.”

Pete poured them each a drink and leaned back in his plush leather chair.

”Mikey, we have heard a lot of good things about you. This is why we scout the best law schools for men just like you.Young idealists roaring to go. So your first assignment is to…take a vacation.”

”Vacation, Mr. Wentz?”

”Please call me Pete and yes, relax take it easy. Don’tworry, crime will still be there when you get back and…”

Mikey jumped up out of his chair.

”See? That’s the problem! Crime will always be there unless we do something about it!”

So Mikey didn’t go on vacation, instead he became the most tireless crime fighter. He attacked in the newspapers, he reported it on the radio, he arrested every criminal in town, and then he turned his sights on Mornoie. He deported him back to his country…which no one even knew where he as from, but he was gone.

”I don’t know what to do with this guy, Gerry! The people see him as a knight in shining armor! Nothing can stop him!”

”This would stop him.”

Gabe pulled out his .88.

”Put that shit away, Saporta, no one is getting shot.”

”If Dundee were still in charge this guy would be at the bottom of the Hudson wearing cement loafers.”

”Yeah, well he’s not and I am. Pete, talk to the guy, see if you can get him to play ball. Besides, Way has nothing on us. We been laying low for a bit. Soon this could blow over.”

”I’d rather blow up Way personally.”

Gerard continued to ignore Gabe and talk to Pete.

”I’m sure he will come around to your offers.”

”Sure, appeal to his practical side, yeah, Gerry, I can do that!”

Gerard smiled and pulled out a double stack of money and handed it to Pete.

”Here you go, Pete, buy yourself a second home.”

”Awww thanks, Gerry.”

Pete left and Gerard put his feet up on the desk.

”See, no problems.”

”Yeah, well I think this gang is going soft.”

Gabe got up and started to pace the room talking to the guys.

”By letting Way take apart our gang, we have become the laughing stock of the underworld.”

The guys all murmured agreement.

”At parties people ask me what I do and I tell them I’m a barber. I told someone I was a male nurse once. I would rather say that then say I am an honest criminal.”

Now the other guys spoke up their concerns. Gerard got up and walked up to the guys.

”Boy, you guys really disappoint me. I mean you have so much and you just take it for granted. Vito, ain't you gotta a sauna in your home?”

”Yeah, and Mae uses it every day for her back.”

”Right. And Larry ain’t you able to send your mother to them hot springs each winter?”

”Sure, Gee.”

”And how many other gangs do you know that have a dental plan? See boys? We’re doin fine! Why rock the boat?”

”'Cause I like doin what I do. I like collecting protection money, putting whores to work, loan sharking. I like planting bombs in cars, these are a few of my favorite tings.”

Gerard gets in Gabe’s face.

”You need to relax okay, Saporta?”

”And what if I don’t?”

Gabe smirks and Gerard takes his .88 from him. 

”Then you’re not getting this back until you have matured.”

Gerard walked back to his desk and placed the gun in the draw and locked it. 

”What’s with you and this Way kid? You guys got history?”

Gabe walked up to Gerard and Gerard turned around and grabbed Gabe by the lapels and lifted him in the air and hung him on the back of the door by the hook. Everyone just stopped and stared.

”You shouldn’t hang me on a hook Gerry. My father hung me on a hook once…once.”

Gerard smirks and hits Gabe on the face open handed.

”Come on boys, drinks on me.”

Everyone leaves banging to door and Gabe into the wall. When the last one leaves, it is just Gabe and Will there.

”There’s something about Gerry and the DA and I’m gonna find out what it is.”

Then there is a tearing sound and Gabe falls off the door.


	5. The Jig Is Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”What the fuck, Mikey!?”
> 
> ”I could ask you the same thing…Gerry Dangerously.”
> 
> Gerard didn’t even blink.
> 
> ”So you found out, huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody!
> 
> Lots going on in this chapter so make sure you pay attention or you will miss it! ^-^
> 
> Enjoy! ^-^

_***Time Stamp: One Week Later***_

”Sir! I have it! I have it!”

Pete Wentz looked up as Michael Way came bursting in his door.

”What, son? What’s got you all excited?”

”I have the evidence to put Gerry Dangerously away!”

”Shhhhh, keep it down! We don’t even know if a man like that even exists.”

”Oh, but I do, Sir! I have evidence, finger prints, tire prints, affidavits, and…”

Pete got up and closed his office door. He offered the boy a seat.

”Mikey, calm down…look you are new to all this stuff. I know it seems like you have all the evidence you need, but it’s pretty flimsy, I mean you don’t even have a picture of this alleged guy.”

”We have people that work for him and…”

”Son, I understand that when you are still new that you want to go for the big guns and prove yourself. I promise you that you have impressed me. Listen, why don’t you come over to my house for dinner tonight and we can talk about this more.”

”Why not now?”

Saved by the bell, the phone rang.

”Ah, that is the phone call I was expecting.”

”Oh, Sir, sorry, yes, I will be there for dinner.”

”Good, good, now if you will excuse me. Oh, and leave your stuff here so I can look it over and give you my opinion later tonight.”

”Oh course, Sir, thank you, Sir!”

Michael disappeared out the door and Pete picked up the phone. While he was talking he picked up all of the evidence and chucked it in the garbage.

*

*

*

”Have you had enough milk-fed veal, Mikey?”

”Yes, Sir, it is delicious!”

”Good, good, and please call me Pete. So you are engaged are you not?”

”Yes, Sir…Pete, to a fine, upstanding young woman.”

”Nice, and when are you going to get married?”

”Oh, we are in no hurry and…”

”You don’t have the money, do you?"

”No, but that’s okay. We know it will happen one day.”

”Why wait?”

”Sir?”

”Mikey, you don’t have to wait for that day, it can be today if you just PLAY BALL!”

Suddenly Mikey felt like he was in a dream. Lights flashed and music started to play. Pete jumped up and walked over to the stage that suddenly rose from the floor.

”Yes, Mikey, you can surprise your new wife with a way to make a turkey in less than one day with your new microwave!”

Mikey stared at this oven that looked nothing like he had ever seen before.

”And anytime you want to get away, you can do it aboard the S.S Way!”

A projector came up from the floor and shown on a dropscreen . A beautiful yacht was pictured.

”Then when you come home, the two of you can move into you own cozy little love nest!”

The picture changed to a villa in the country. Then a woman came out wearing a fur coat.

“And on cold winter nights, Mrs. Way can wrap herself up in this warm mink coat and on hot summer nights, she can wrap herself in ice!”

The girl opened her coat and she was scantily clad in a diamond bikini. Mikey’s eyes went wide and he blushed.

”Yes, Michael Way, all this and more can be yours if you just learn to play ball!”

Pete sat back down across from Mikey and smiled holding his hand out.

”So what do you say…Mr. Way?”

Mikey stood up and dropped his napkin.

”You know what I say Mr. Wentz…I’ll see you behind bars!”

Mikey stormed out of the house slamming the door. Pete shrugged and picked up the phone. He dialed Gerry’s office.

”Hello?”

”Yeah he didn’t go for it. So what do you want to do?”

”Hold on, I’ll ask Gerry.”

Gabe put the phone to the side and asked the empty room.

”Hey Gerry, what do you want to do about Way?”

”He then threw his voice pathetically.

_”Kill 'em”_

Gabe got back on the phone.

”Yeah, Gerry say kill him.”

”That what I thought he would say so I took out a little insurance.”

Pete hung up the phone and held up the break line from Mikey’s car.

”Bye-bye, Mr. Way.”

*

*

*

Mikey was heading down the hill from the highway when he hit the breaks and they hit the floor.

”SHIT!”

*

*

*

”Where’s Micheal Way?!”

”ICU.”

Gerard, Mama Way, and Alicia all ran down the hall to the ICU room. There was Mikey wrapped in bandages and hardly recognizable. Gerard ran over.

”Mikey! Oh, Mikey, what happened!?”

Mikey mumbled something, but it was hard to understand him. Alicia gave him the police report. Gerard read it and started to crush it in his fist.

”What, Gee, what did it say?”

”It said he was coming from the DA’s home and his breaks failed.”

”Oh my! Do you think it was foul play?”

”Don’t worry, Ma, I will get to the bottom of this.

”Gerard, what can you do? You are a simple nightclub owner.”

”I got friends with the police Ma, don’t you worry, they will find out who did this to Mikey and bring them to justice.”

Gerard kissed his mom and then Alicia on the cheek..

”I gotta go, Ma, see you later.”

Gerard left and headed to his office. He called Pete and asked him to meet for dinner at an exclusive establishment on the outskirts of town. He hung up the phone and leaned on the desk steepling his fingers and getting mentally ready for what he had to do.

*

*

*

”Wow, Gerry, this is so nice of you.”

”Think nothing of it Pete. You been with the gang a long time, helping us out of tight situations. I just wanted to show our gratitude.”

Gerard poured Pete another glass of the laced champagne. Pete was on his second glass and Gerard knew it felt like his fifth. By the time dinner was over, Pete was falling over like he was drunk on the whole bottle.

”Easy, Pete. I guess you can’t hold you liquor can you?”

Pete laughed and held onto Gerard tightly. 

”Sumfin bout that wineeeeee.”

:Okay, look, why don’t you wait here and I will get the car. “ 

Pete made the okay sign with his hand and Gerard left. He walked to his car to wait.

*

*

*

Pete was feeling warm all over despite the chill in the air. It must have been the wine…oh and the brand new red smoking jacket that Gerry had given him. Pete decided to test it out as he waited on the side of the road for Gerry to return. He knew he was being rewarded for taking care of that goody two shoes Way. Pete pulled out his cigarettes and cursed when his the matches would not light. He walked over to the telephone pole and struck the red white tipped head on the wood and it sparked to life. He lit is cigarette and then stood there inhaling. The screeching of tires alerted him to the car speeding down the road. It was going fast, but Pete was not too worried. It would blast by him no problem. Instead, though, it aimed right for him and the last thing that Pete Wentz, District head of the District Attorney department, saw was the painting of a Spanish bull on the grill of the car that caused his untimely and immediate death.

*

*

*

Gerard arrived at his penthouse. He took off his hat and tossed it on the coat rack…and missed.

”Gee? Baby, what’s wrong? That’s the first time you have ever missed.”

”I had Pete Wentz killed today.”

”Oh Gee. Well he did try to kill Mikey. *sigh* I wish I could meet him.”

Gerard crossed to Frankie and hugged him.

”I know baby, but I would not know how to explain you to him.”

Frank pushed away from Gerard hard and crossed her arms.

”Oh? Is that cause I have a dick and wear a dress?!”

”What? No baby, God no. It’s cause you are with Gerry Dangerously, not Gerard Way.”

”Oh…sorry, I just…”

”What’s bothering you, baby?”

Frank sat down hard on the plush sofa.

”I love you, Gee, and I am happy with you but…”

Gerard sat down next to his beautiful boyfriend.

”What, baby, tell me.”

”Sometimes I wish we had a normal life where I could meet your mom and brother and well with you talking about your brother’s upcoming marriage…I guess I just got to thinking…that’s all.”

Gerard reached over and lifted Frankie’s chin.

”Baby, I want those things too. I want to introduce you to my mom, I know she would love you and accept you for who you are. So would Mikey, and I bet you could be best friends with Alicia.”

It was means to make Frankie feel better, but instead she just started crying. Gerard hugged her and rocked her. He slid he into his lap.

”I love you, Frankie and I am not ashamed of you at all. One day I am going to make it so that we can be a normal couple with a normal life.”

”Promise, Gee?”

”Yeah, I do.”

Frank smiled and leaned in and kissed Gerard. Gerard circled his arms around Frankie’s waist and welcomed the kiss. He ran a hand up to her neck and held it as he deepened the kiss. It had been too long since they had time to be intimate and Gerard was not going to waste this moment. He eased back and carefully pushed Frankie to the sofa on her back. He kissed her again and then began to trail his mouth down to her neck.

”Mmmm you smell so good, Frankie and you taste so sweet. I have to have you, baby.”

Frankie tipped her head back to give Gerard more access.

”Yes, please take me, Gee.”

Gerard ran a hand up her skirt along her stockinged leg. He slipped a finger under her garter and snapped it a bit. She jumped and Gerard laughed. He then reached up and ran his thumbs inside the edge of her panties and slowly began to pull them down. Frankie groaned as the soft silk passed over her cock just before it was freed. Once her panties were removed, Gerard reached up and began to stroke her.

”Oh God, Gee, feels so good when you wrap your hand around my cock.”

”Yeah? Well if you think my hand feels good, wait till you feel my cock in that tight ass of yours.”

”Fuck yes! Please fuck me!”

Frank surprised Gerard by reached into the small table next to the sofa and pulling out a bottle of oil.

”Maybe I was wishing?”

Frankie blushed and it made Gerard laugh.

”Well, Frankie, I guess your wish came true.”

Gerard took the oil and slicked up two of his fingers. He placed one near Frankie’s entrance and started to push it in slowly. Gerard watched Frankie try to breathe through it as he penetrated the tight ring muscle and then began to search for Frankie’s prostate.

”Oh God, baby, right there!”

Gerard smiled that he could find it so quickly. He added a second finger and began to open Frankie up carefully. Frankie was squirming and pushing down on Gerard’s fingers hard.

”Please, Gee, need you. Need you so much!”

”Alright, baby, I got you.”

Gerard stood up and slipped his trousers off. He took his jacket and tie off too and then slid his underwear off. He kneeled between Frankie’s legs and coated his own cock in the oil.

”Ready for me, baby?”

Frankie answered by opening her legs wide and wrapping them around Gerard pulling him in. Gerard chuckled breathlessly as he lined himself up and then slowly pushed his way in. She was so tight and it felt just perfect to Gerard. He wanted to push all in at once, but he also did not want to hurt her so he went slow, but it was almost painful to him. When he finally bottomed out, he just sat there letting her get usued to his size.

”Baby, please move!”

Gerard did not have to be told twice. He pulled back and pushed in again. With every thrust Frankie cried out in pleasure and Gerard always wanted to hear those sounds coming from her.

”Love you, baby, love you so much!”

”Me too, Gee, oh God yes, me too!”

Now Gerard was just going for it with abandonment. He took Frankie’s cock back in his hand and began to jerk it in time with his thrusts. It was not long before he felt that warmth pooling in his body.

”Fuck, baby, close, you gonna cum with me?”

”Yes, Gee, fuck yes!”

Frankie bowed his back off the sofa as he yelled out Gerard’s name and came all over his hand. That was all it took and Gerard was cumming, filling Frankie up with everything he had. He continued to thrust through their orgasms, only stopping when Frankie started to whimper about being sensitive. Gerard let go then and eased himself out with a groan of his own. He stood up and walked to the bathroom to grab a cloth. He returned and carefully cleaned Frankie up and off and then himself. He flopped down and Frankie moved to lay on his lap. He petted her hair softly.

”Frankie?”

”Yeah, Gee?”

”Come to my brother’s wedding and meet him and my mom.”

”Okay, Gee.”

Gerard tipped his head back against the sofa as he listened to Frankie’s breathing even out and then he, too, was asleep.

*

*

*

”There they go, follow them!”

Gabe and Will were in their car following Gerry and Frankie as they left the penthouse parking lot. Will kept a tail on them as he followed the car to the town court house. They parked watching Gerard get out and hold the door open for Frankie. They shared a kiss before running across the street into the building.

”Man, Gerry gave up all his action for that one dame. Boy she must be something special huh Gabe?”

”Yeah, I bet she could suck the chrome off the bumper of a brand new Ford.”

Will laughed and he and Gabe got out of the car. They made their way into the court house and looked around for Gerry, but did not see him. After about 20 min. the doors to the court opened and the new DA Michael Way came out with a woman on his arm. He was wearing a suit and she had on a simple bridal gown. Behind them was an older woman, most likely Way’s mom, but then Gerry and Frankie emerged too. 

”Well this looks interesting.”

Gabe smirked at Will and listened to their conversation.

”So how’s it feel, Mikey?”

”Oh man, Gee, I am so happy right now, I could just bust!”

”Yeah, well you got yourself a good girl.”

”Awww thanks, Gee, I think Frankie is swell, too.”

”Thank you, Mikey.”

”All right you two, picture time.”

Michael and Gerry went to stand together with Michael’s new wife on one side and Frankie on Gerry’s side. The mom took a picture and smiled.

”So when is it your turn, Gerard?”

”Yeah, Gee, when are you gonna make an honest woman out of Frankie here.”

”Now, Ma, Frankie and I have not known each other very long and…”

”And you are the older brother and it’s about time you settled down too.”

”Holy shit!”

Gabe grabbed Will and pulled him into the mens room.

“Did you hear that, Will? Gerry and the DA are related! It all makes sense now!”

Gabe and Will jumped as a loud sound startled them. It was against the wall of the mens room on the other side. They leaned in a little and heard a groan.

”Sounds like someone is getting off in the next room.”

”Yeah, well you can jerk off later, right now we have to let the gang know!”

”Do you think they will believe you Gabe, they’re awful loyal to Gerry.”

”When they find out that Dangerously has been playing them for saps, they will roll on him and then I will take over the gang.”

”Geeze, Gabe, you think it will work?”

”Sure, no one is going to want to work for Gerry Dangerously…or should I say Gerard Way when they find out he is related to Michael Way the new head of the DA.”

Gabe snickered and pushed the mens room door opened followed by Will at his heels. Just as they left the building a have dressed Mikey came busting out of the room next door.

”What the fuck?!”

”Michael James Way get your ass back here!”

Alicia was up on the conference table with her legs spread and her panties hanging off one ankle.

”Sorry Al, I need to take care of something first.”

Michael pulled his pants up and nearly closed the zipper over his cock. He shoved it inside and threw his jacket on. Michael ran down the hall where Gerard was talking to one of the court clerks. He shook his hand and Michael wondered what that meant. Then they parted and Gerard turned around and saw him. He walked over smiling and Michael just got even more angry.

”Hey, Mikey, I figured you and Alicia would be…”

Gerard did not get to say anything else because Mikey clocked him. Gerard staggered a little against the wall.

”What the fuck, Mikey!?”

”I could ask you the same thing…Gerry Dangerously.”

Gerard didn’t even blink.

”So you found out, huh?”

”How could you, Gee!?”

”Hey! Don’t fucking judge me! We wouldn’t even have a mom still if I had not!”

Mikey stood stunned. He never thought about it.

”Wait, so how did I go to school?”

”How do you think?”

Now Michael was reeling.

”My whole life I wanted to fight crime and make the world better and safer and now I find out that public enemy number one…is my own brother.”

”Oh fuck off, Mikey, the public loves me because I don’t fuck with them. I only messed with the people that were already shit.”

”You killed Pete Wentz!”

”He tried to kill you!”

Once again Michael was in shock again. He never thought about what had happened to him. He never thought it was deliberate. He tried to shake it off, but felt himself falling. Gerard ran up to catch him.

”Easy, kid.”

”Gee, you gotta stop. I don’t want to have to incarcerate you.”

”Look, kid you know I can’t.”

”Yeah you can, Gee. For me, for Ma, for Frankie. I’m sure she wonders where you go when you say you are going to work. What happens when she finds out?”

Gerard started to say that she knew, but then he realized this was his way out.

”Yeah, Mikey, I never thought of it that way before. Okay, for Frankie, I’ll quit.”

”Thanks, Gee. You won’t regret this.”

”Sure, Mikey, anything for family.”

”Right, Gee, family means everything.”

Gerard turned and saw Frank with Alicia. Mikey ran from him to her.

”Al, I am so sorry, that I just left you there and…”

”It’s okay, Mikey. Frankie helped me out and we talked a bit.”

”Yeah, she really is a great gal, Mikey.”

”Yeah well so are you and Gee better snatch you up soon before some fella comes along and tried to steal you.”

”I think Frankie’s heart is pretty safe, Mikey.”

Frankie blushed and Gerard looked at her. Alicia looked at him and then something in her eyes told him that she knew. Then she smiled and he realized that Frankie was quite safe.

”Okay, Gee, well Alicia and I are off to our honeymoon.”

”Yeah, maybe was can actually finish what you started?”

”Al!”

Mikey blushed and Gerard, Frankie, and Alicia all laughed.

”What’s so funny?”

Mama Way walked up and the brothers looked at each other.

”Nothing, Ma.”

”Oh, you two. Come on, Gee, lets get going. I have a dinner to make.”

”Nah, Frankie and I are taking you out to dinner.”

”Oh, Gee, you are too good to me.”

Gerard smiled and they all left the place.

*

*

*

After Gerard dropped Frankie off he went to his office. He walked in and was surprised to see the whole gang there with Gabe sitting in his chair with a shit eating grin on his face.

”What’s going on boys?”

”Oh nothing, we were just discussing how you managed to hide that you were related to DA Way.”

”Is it true, Gerry?”

Gerard looked at Vito and smiled.

”Yeah, Vito, it’s true.”

”I feel so betrayed.”

”Yeah well you should be cause I bet Gerry ratted us all out to him.”

”You didn’t did you, Gerry?”

”Of course not! I would never betray you guys, but I am closing up shop. I promised by brother that I would go legit.”

”Le what?”

”It means he’s running out on us, but don’t worry boys, I’m gonna reopen it under new management.”

”Like hell you are, Saporta. I’m going to turn the keys over to the commissioner with all the evidence against me.”

”See, I told you he was a rat fink stool pigeon.”

”No boys, nothing on you, just me.”

Gerard went to his file cabinet and grabbed the file on himself. He then locked up the rest and grabbed his spare hat.

”Take care boys, it’s been a pleasure workin witcha after all these years.”

”Take care, Gerry. Yeah, marry that little lady of yours. Invite Mae and I to the wedding.”

”You got it, Vito.”

Gerard tipped his hat and then he was gone. He missed the smirk on Gabe’s face as he closed the door.

_***Time Stamp: Present***_

”So that’s it then huh, Mister? You stopped doing crime and lived happily ever after with the guy/girl.”

”I wish, kid, but I should have known that I couldn’t trust Gabe.”

”Why, what did he do?”

”Well kid…”

_***Time Stamp: Back To The Story***_

Gerard drove to the police commissioner’s office with his file on the seat. He went home after leaving the office and told Frankie everything and of course she was with him completely. They talked about it over dinner and now as he took the elevator up to the third floor with full confidence that everything would be fine. He opened the door and walked up to the commissioner’s desk. His back was turned as he sat in his chair.

”Hey there, commissioner. I am here to turn myself in.”

Gerard dropped the file on the desk.

”Here you go, all the evidence you need to turn me in.”

Gerard stood there waiting for him to say something, but the man said nothing.

”Hey, how about a thank you?”

Gerard touched the chair and it spun around slowly and the commissioner’s vacant eyes stared at him along with the large bullet hole in his head.

”Hey, how about I get out of here?”

Gerard started to back up and then felt a huge pain in his head,

”Hey, how about I black out?”

Gerard fell down face first on the floor and then saw nothing.


	6. Just Plain Gerard Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Yeah Michael, tell them. Tell them how much you enjoyed locking up your own brother.”
> 
> Everyone turned to Mama Way.
> 
> ”Excuse me, can you repeat that ma’am?”
> 
> ”You heard me.”
> 
> ”So Gerry Dangerously and Michael Way are related.”
> 
> ”Yeah and right now, I wish Gerard was an only child.”
> 
> ”Ma!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So another story comes to a close. This one was really fun and I enjoyed it so much, I am creating a series from it! ^-^
> 
> Be sure to check out my story with _***GeesCLUELESSgirl***_ **A Citizens Tale** based on the movie, "A Handmaids Tale" ^-^
> 
> And now the conclusion of Gerry Dangerously. Enjoy! ^-^

Gerard sat in handcuffs at the wooden table in the precinct. The door opened and Mikey walked in. He sat down across from Gerard.

”Did you do it?”

”You know better than to ask me that Mikey.”

”That’s District Attorney Way to you Gerry Dangerously.”

”So it’s going to be like that huh?”

”Why were you at the Commissioner’s office on the night of…”

Mikey flipped through the file in front of him.

”…May 5th 1932.”

”I was there to turn myself in. I was going legit like I promised you.”

”Then why did you have the gun that was used to kill the Commissioner in your hand when they found you?”

”The better question is why did they find me knocked out on the floor? Come on Mikey, I was framed. Framed like the Mona Lisa.”

”How come there was no evidence that showed you were turning yourself in?”

”Someone took it to make me look bad. I tell you that I was not there to kill him, plus my cigarette case is missing. I got it from Mr. Dundee, it had a bullet mark in it. Find it and you find the guy that framed me.” 

”How am I supposed to believe you Gee!?”

”Because were family and…”

”We were family.”

Gerard looked at his little brother.

”Let’s go Dangeously.”

The court officer came in and uncuffed Gerard from the table. He then lead him into the court room. Mikey followed after and he was booed and hissed at. The audience held up signs that said Free Gerry. Mikey could not believe that the public liked his brother…no Gerry Dangerously so much. The trial was quick with so much evidence piled up against Gerry and he was quickly convicted and sentenced to life. The crowed, booed and hissed as Gerard was led away. Frank sat with Mama Way crying. Mikey felt horrible. The court doors opened as Mikey went to leave and he was flooded by reporters and the public calling him names.

”How could you!? Do you know what that man did for my family?!”

”He took care of us when my husband was laid up!”

”he helped my son get into Harvard!”

”He paid for my mother’s operation!”

Mikey was reeling from all the good that he heard his brother did for the community. The reporters shoved mikes in his face.

”How did it feel to finally lock up the notorious criminal Gerry Dangerously?”

”I uh…”

”Yeah Michael, tell them. Tell them how much you enjoyed locking up your own brother.”

Everyone turned to Mama Way.

”Excuse me, can you repeat that ma’am?”

”You heard me.”

”So Gerry Dangerously and Michael Way are related.”

”Yeah and right now, I wish Gerard was an only child.”

”Ma!”

”He told you that he was innocent and you didn’t believe him. Why don’t you just go and pull the switch for the electric chair yourself!”

Mikey was hurt. Even Alicia was standing with his mother holding Frankie. Poor Frankie.

”Miss Iero, can we get a statement?”

”Yeah, you can stop calling me that because whether or not Gee is in prison, I am still going to marry him.”

”What a story! Sweet country girl from Jersey still stands by her man!”

All the reporters ran off to put in their stories, leaving the Ways and Frankie alone.

”Mr. Way.”

Mikey looked up and saw two guys in a suits coming toward them. He noted that Frankie bristled a bit.

”Can I help you?”

”Gabriel Saporta. I knew your brother and I just wanted to say thank you for sending him up the river. The neighborhood will be a much safer place now.”

The guy held out his hand and smiled. Mikey took is hesitantly.

”Uh, thank you, but…”

”Frankie, Sorry about your boy, but I’m sure you will find another arm to hang on. Pretty thing like you could make any mug look good.”

Mama Way turned to Frankie.

”Hold my purse will you dear?”

Frankie took it and Mama Way turned to Gabriel. She smiled and then punched him square in the nuts.

”Ma!”

Gabriel tried to maintain his composure, but his voice was pitched high when he spoke.

”You shouldn’t kick me in the nuts. My sister kicked me in the nuts once…on…”

Gabriel fell down and a silver box fell out of his jacket. Mikey picked it up.

”it’s Gee’s cigarette case. He was telling the truth.”

”Gimmie that, it’s mine.”

”No it’s not, it belongs to my brother! He was right, he was framed and I am going to prove that you were behind it Saporta!”

”Do your worst Way, You got nothing on me.”

Saporta smirked as he was helped up by his cohort.

”Have a nice life folks. Frankie, I’m sure I’ll be seeing you real soon.”

As Mikey watched Saporta and the other guy leave he suddenly felt a pain in his head.

”Ma!”

Alicia cried out as Mama Way hit Mikey in the head with her purse.

”You sent your brother up the river when he was innocent. Now you listen to me Michael Way, you better clear your brother’s name or you can change your name to Simmons. Come on Frankie.”

Mikey watched his mom and Frankie leave the court house.

”Man Al, I really screwed this one up.”

”Well you better fix it and fast cause it’s going to get awfully cold sleeping on the sofa.”

Before Mikey could protest, Alicia walked past him and after Mama Way and Frankie. Mikey was left alone.

*

*

*

”It’s an honor to have you on death row Gerry.”

”Well I would say the pleasure is all mine, but you know.”

”Of course Gerry of course.”

”Brooklyn, they finally got you huh?”

”Yeah Gerry, but I’m okay.”

It was like that as Gerard walked with the warden down to his cell. Pats on the back and handshakes. Many of these guys were good with wives and kids, but they just batted for the wrong team. 

”Gerry, here is your cell. This is your personal guard Dan.”

”Dan, putter there, hey, I think you took a shot at me once.”

”No hard feelings right?”

”Nah, part of the job.”

”Alrighty then, in you go Gerry.”

”Good night Gerry.”

The warden and Dan left and then the lights went out and he was alone.

*

*

*

”Gerry, you gotta vistor.”

Frankie stood as the guard went to get Gerard. She was nervous. Everyone was eying her up and down.

”Hey baby, you here to see me?”

”Yeah, I could use a little cheering up, if you know what I mean.”

”Hey lay off guys.”

”Oh Gerry, didn’t know she was your girl, sorry Miss, no disrespect meant.”

Frankie smiled and then Gerard led her to the corner table.

”Hey baby, how are you?”

”I’m alright, three square a day and all the jazz I want to listen to.”

”That’s good.”

”So what’s going on on the outside?”

”Oh Gee, it’s terrible. Gabe turned the place into a dive and it’s attracting the worst kind of people.”

”That bastard.”

”It gets worse Gee.”

”Don’t tell me he took out the salad bar?”

”No…but he’s making a play for me.”

At first Gerard was pissed, but then he got an idea.

”Good, let him.”

”What? But Gee!”

”I need someone on the inside baby. You need to get the proof that I was framed by Saporta.”

”But Gee, what if he tries to…”

”Baby, I trust you.”

”I love you Gee.”

”I love you too baby and when I get out of here, we’re gonna get married first thing.”

Frankie smiled and leaned in to kiss Gerard.

*

*

*

”So what made you change your mind huh Doll?”

”Well I figure with Gerry in the slammer, there’s no way he’s going anywhere.”

”So you decided to seek other options?”

Frankie inwardly cringed as Gabe picked up her hand and caressed it. She kept reminding herself that this was all for Gee. Gabe tugged her out of the chair and into his lap.

”Thought you might be more comfortable in a warmer seat.”

”Did you now?”

Gabe reached up to grab her neck and slowly bring them together. Just as he was about to kiss her the door burst open.

”Boss!”

”What now Willy, can’t you see I’m occupied?”

”Sorry boss, but its Way. He’s really pounding the pavement and shaking everything up.”

”So what?”

”So what if he finds the cleaning woman?”

”He ain’t gonna find her so stop squawking.”

”Excuse me baby, I gotta powder my nose.”

Frankie slid off of Gabe’s lap as she blew him a kiss and left the office. She hurried down to the lounge and past all the assholes that came to gamble there now. They all tried to grab her with no morals. She had to hurry before Gabe realized that she didn’t use the bathroom in the office, but she had a way out of that. She ran to the dressing room and picked up the phone ringing Alicia.

”Mrs. Michael Way speaking.”

”Al it’s me.”

”Frankie, news?”

”Yeah, the building cleaning lady saw Gabe after the murder.”

”Great, I’ll let Mikey know and…”

”No you can’t! The evidence will be contaminated!”

”How do you know?”

”Come on Al, I was with Gee for two years.”

”Right, so who do I tell?”

”Tell Mama Way.”

”Okay Frankie, are you alright?”

”I’m okay. Let me get back before I am missed.”

”Right, bye Frankie.”

”Bye Al.”

Frankie hung up and sat down at her make up table just as the door opened.

”So here you are.”

Gabe walked up and grabbed Frankie by the shoulders pinning her to the chair.

”Why did you come all the way down here dollface?”

He dug his fingers into her flesh.

”Hey, easy baby, can’t a girl freshen up to look good for her man?”

Gabe leaned down and spoke into Frankie’s ear making her shiver.

”So I’m your man now?”

”You know it daddy.”

”Then let me mark you so that everyone knows.”

Frankie was screaming inside, but moaning on the outside as Gabe lowered his mouth and took the flesh of her neck in his mouth sucking and biting with none of the couth that Gerard had. She played her part well and when he was done, she had an ugly bruise that she pretended to admire.

”Beautiful daddy, just perfect.”

”Just like you dollface.”

”Hey Gabe, we need ya.”

”Excuse me.”

Gabe ruffled her hair and left the room. Frankie looked at the ugly bruise on her neck and leaned her arms on the makeup desk and cried.

*

*

*

”Come on Mikey you have been at this for hours, you have to eat something!”

”No Alicia, I’m not eating till I figure out how to save my brother.”

”Keep up the good work Governor Way.”

”Governor is it now?”

Mikey looks up and sees his mother.

”It’s just cheap talk Ma.”

”Well anyone that sends his brother to the hot seat would get my vote for sure.”

”Come on Ma, I didn’t mean to, I feel super guilty about it.”

”And you should too. Gerard puts you through college and takes care of you the whole time and this is how you repay him? You should have known in your heart that he was not the killer.”

”There’s nothing I can do Ma! All the evidence points against him!”

”Evidence huh? I’ll be back.”

*

*

*

*Knock knock*

Greta gets up from her chair and shuffles over to the door.

”Who is it?”

”It’s Ma Way.”

”I ain’t got nothin ta say ta ya.”

”Well I got somethin to say to you.”

”Yeah, like what?”

”Well first, we have a lot in common.”

”We ain’t got nothin in common.”

”Sure, we do, we both clean for a livin, we’re both swell lookers, and we ain’t Chinese.”

”You sure did your homework.”

”Yeah, I didn’t make it to the 5th grade for nothing.”

”So talk.”

”You know who killed the Commissioner and my Gerard is taken the rap for it.”

”So?”

”So Gee is good for the community and I bet if you get him out, he will get you out of here.”

”Yeah?”

”Yeah.”

”Well my words ain’t cheap.”

”How much?”

”$10,000.”

Ma Way doesn’t even blink and pulls a wad of cash out and hands it to Greta. She takes it and shoves it in her bra.

”Boy, it’s been a good month for me!”

”All right now talk.”

”All right, I’ll talk, but you better be right.”

”My Gee will do it.”

*

*

*

Gabe was lounging with his feet on _his_ desk when the door to the office busted open.

”Good afternoon District Attorney Way, what can I do for you?”

”You can drop the bull shit and tell me why you killed the commissioner and framed my brother for it.”

”Language Mr. Way, there is a lady present.”

Gabe smirked and ran a hand over Frankie’s thigh. Michael stalked up to her.

”You switched sides quickly didn’t you. Not even waiting till the body goes cold.”

”I prefer the heat thank you. I go where the action is.”

”I knew you were a gold digging tramp.”

”Cut the sweet talk Way, so what brings you here? I know, you sent your mother up the river too.”

Michael reached into the inside of his jacket and everyone froze. He pulled out a folded paper and threw it on the desk at Gabe.

”There’s a subpoena out for you, I wanted to deliver it myself. “

”You got nothing on me.”

”Oh yeah, does the name Greta Salpeter ring a bell?”

”Nah, I’m tone deaf.”

”Yeah, well too bad cause she is singing like a canary and the chorus is all about you.”

Michael turns to leave.

”It will be a pleasure watching you fry Saporta for all the trouble you caused this community and the heartache you caused my family.”

He then turns to Frankie.

”Guess you’ll be finding another way to keep warm soon Miss Iero.”

Michael slams the door and everyone starts talking at once.

”What’s he talking about boss?”

”Did you really frame Gerry?”

”Everyone out except Frankie and William.”

They all left grumbling. William closed the door.

”What are we going to do Gabe? They got the cleaning dame.”

Gabe pulled his chair back dropping his legs and opening them.

”Frankie, be a doll and relieve some of my tension while I converse with William.”

Frankie gulped, but she slid to her knees and began to open up Gabe’s pants.

”Gabe, is this really time for a blow job?”

Gabe ran his fingers through Frankie’s hair as she began sucking.

”It helps me think, relaxes me.”

Gabe leaned back and enjoyed Frankie’s mouth as William watched.

”I see what you mean. Maybe, I could get a little relaxing treatment next?”

”Sure sure, Frankie likes to help out, don’t you doll?”

Frankie tightened her lips up in shock that Gabe would do that, but said nothing.

”So we can’t get the stool pigeon, but we can get him.”

”Who Gabe?”

”The DA stupid.”

”You’re gonna kill Way?”

”Sure, why not? With him out, there will be no one to stop us and Gerry will still rot in prison till he gets fried.”

Frankie nearly chocked when she heard this. She had to get a message to Gee. She sped up her movements to get Gabe to cum quickly.

”Ah fuck doll, that’s it, I’m gonna…”

Gabe held Frankie’s head down so that he came in her mouth and she swallowed nearly all. He let her up and spurted out the rest on face.

”Beautiful doll. Now take care of William for me, would you?”

”Sure Gabe, let me just…oh, I don’t feel so good…”

Frankie jumped up and ran for the office bathroom. She slammed the door and made vomiting sounds.

”Ah…you know what, I’ll catch you later Frankie.”

”You sure William?”

She made more retching sounds.

”Yeah, you just lay down and relax.”

Frankie came out of the bathroom and headed for the office lounge chair. She lay down and pretended to sleep, but she was listening to Gabe talk.

”So tonight Way is going to the premiere of the new James Cagney movie at the Savoy. We’ll just knock him off there.”

”Gee Gabe, you sure are smart.”

”Of course I am William, that’s why I’m the boss.”

”Yes boss!”

They left the office and Frankie got up. She went over to Gee’s pet parrot that she managed to convince Gabe to let her keep.

”You need to fly to the jail house and tell Gee that Gabe is going to kill his brother tonight at the Savoy.”

Frankie knew that Gee trained the bird to take and send messages. She brought it to the window and let it go. She just hoped that it got to Gee in time. Now it was time for her to make her own escape.

*

*

*

Gerard was sitting at his table in the jail cell when he saw his parrot fly in. He landed on the shoulder of the guy at the other end of the table. Then the whole table began passing a message down. Gerard hoped it was something good. Finally the guy who was next to him leaned in.

”Hey Gerry, urgent message from someone named Frankie for ya.”

”What is it?”

”Gerry and the Mothers are playing Stomping at the Savoy in Vermont.”

”Gabe is going to kill my brother at the Savoy tonight!”

”Wait, that’s not what I said.”

Gerard patted the guy on the shoulder.

”Yeah, I know, but I am good at reading in between the lines.”

Gerard stood up. He knew he had to get out of there and fast.

”Guard!”

”Yeah, whatta you want Dangerously?”

”I want to complain about this food. There’s something in my mashed potatoes.”

”Yeah, what?”

”Your face.”

Gerard grabbed the guard and slammed his face into his tray. The other guys followed suit and soon there was an all out brawl going on in the cafeteria. Two guards grabbed Gerard as the warden came in.

”What’s going on Gerry?”

”I can’t take the waiting anymore warden! I wanna go now!”

”Okay Gerry okay, you can go next to the chair.”

”No tonight!”

”All right, calm down, we’ll take you right now.”

Gerard was led out of the cafeteria and down death row to get him ready.

*

*

*

”Mr. Way Mr. Way, when will you be announcing your running for Governor?”

”Gentlemen, I am not doing anything until my brother is proven innocent and the real criminal is in the chair for the murder.”

”But Mr. Way…”

”Now gentlemen, we are here tonight to have a good time, so please save the questions for later.”

Gabe and William watched Michael and his wife and mother sit down in their box seats.

”When you gonna do it Gabe?”

”When Cagney gets it in the final scene…so will the DA.”

*

*

*

Gerard walked with the priest and the warden. He stayed behind them as everyone said goodbye to him. The priest was mumbling something in Latin or at least it was supposed to be. Gerard was pretty sure that there was nothing about busses in the bible, but whatever. As he went the prisoners were shaking his hands, but they were also giving him pieces of a machine gun that he was slowly putting together. In prison you never ask where shit comes from.

”Any last words Gerry?”

The warden turned around and Gerard was holding him at gun point.

”Well said!”

”Well Warden, this is where we part ways.”

Gerard moved up next to the priest who it turned out was one of his gang that remained loyal to him.

”You weren’t going to really kill me, we’re you Gerry?”

The Warden had his hands held high and was trembling.

”What with this?”

Gerard threw the gun at the Warden and it fell apart immediately. He ten escaped out the back of the prison where Frankie was waiting for him. They jumped in the getaway car and were off to the theatre to save his brother.

**”Calling all cars, calling all cars, be on the lookout for Gerry Dangerously, a murderer who just escaped prison. He’s driving a blue sedan with two unknown accomplices.”**

”Shit Gerry, they found us!”

”Don’t worry Lou, we got this.”

Gerard stuck his head out the window and began to peel the color off the car changing it.

”What’s that?”

”Shelf paper, it’s the newest invention!”

**”Calling all cars, calling all cars, be on the lookout for Gerry Dangerously, now driving a green sedan…no wait brown…no…oh man, you are not going to believe this. One with puppies and kittens on it.”**

”Really Frankie?”

”What…a girl can dream can’t she?”

They stripped off the final color to make it black and then arrived at the theatre. Gerard changed into his suit and then entered the theatre through the back door. He saw his brother and the other patrons enjoying the movie.

”Okay, let’s split up and find Gabe.”

Frankie and Lou went to the left and Gerard the right. Gerard looked about wondering where Gabe was and when he was going to try and shoot Mikey. He moved down the aisles in the dark and then he saw it. Gabe had cut a hole in the screen and was aiming his gun at Mikey. 

”MIKEY LOOK OUT!”

Frankie screamed as Gerard jumped in front of his brother and fired his gun at the screen. Gabe fell forward through it and everyone screamed. Mikey jumped up.

”Gee!”

He ran down to where Frankie was.

”Gee Gee, are you okay?”

Gerard pulled the cigarette case out and kissed it.

”Man, this thing comes in handy.”

”I had a feeling you would need it.”

Frankie leaned over and kissed Gerard.

”I’m sorry Frankie, I should have trusted you.”

”Mikey hung his head and Frankie lifted it up.”

”It’s okay Mikey, I made it hard to on purpose.”

”Gee, you were going to take a bullet for me!”

”Actually Mikes, I was counting on a lot of missing.”

All three laughed, but then stopped when the governor showed up.

”I’m sorry Gerry, but I have to take you back to jail.”

”No governor, I have proof that Gerry didn’t do it and that Gabriel Saporta did.”

”Well then, as long as you present me with the evidence tomorrow morning, Mr. Dangerously is a free man.”

Everyone cheered and Gerard hugged Mikey.

”Hey, you used my alias.”

”Yeah, well let’s hope you never have to use it again.”

Frankie joined them in the next hug along with Mama Way and Alicia.

_***Present Time***_

”So kid, I hope this story taught you something.”

”It sure did man! Wow, almost taking a bullet for your brother! Boy from now on I’m going straight…well maybe not completely.”

”Huh?”

Gerard looked up in time to see that the boy was looking at his beautiful wife. He smiled and ruffled the kids hair.

”Yeah, sometimes completely straight is not always the way to go.”

The boy ran out into the street and Gerard smiled. He took off his apron and grabbed his jacket and hat. He walked out and saw Frankie waiting by his stretch car.

”Hey baby, ready to go?”

Gerard leaned in and kissed Frankie. He climbed in and greeted his brother.

”So what is on the agenda today Governor Way?”

”Well first we are going to sit though some boring speech where I will collect another good humanitarian award and then I thought we would take a spin up to the chalet in the mountains.”

”Sounds good to me.”

*

*

*

”Oh Gerard, I had so much fun today.”

Gerard and Frankie were sitting by the fire relaxing and watching it dance. The speech was boring, but the dinner and dancing were divine and now with Mikey and Alicia turned in since Alicia got tired from her pregnancy quickly, it was just Gerard and Frankie.

”Yeah it was.”

”Gee, are you ever upset that you can’t have any children the old fashion way?”

”Nah, I love my nieces and nephews and whatever this one if going to be, I will love them too. Besides, I have you and the dogs and that makes me pretty happy.”

”Yeah, but don’t you want a little Gee running around wanting to be like you?”

”Someday maybe, but we can do that by helping all the kids that no one wants, just like we do with the animals.”

”You’re such a good guy Gee.”

”Hey, I can’t help it.”

”And modest too, don’t forget that.”

”Hey!”

Gerard punched Frankie’s arm lightly and giggled. They said nothing for a few minutes and the Frankie yawned.

”Tired baby?”

”Mmmm, take me to bed?”

Gerard stood up and scooped Frankie into his arms.

”With pleasure.”

Gerard walked Frankie to their bedroom and laid her on the bed. He then began to open the buttons on her blouse. As he exposed the lacy camisole underneath she slushed under his gaze.

”So beautiful Frankie.”

He moved down to her skirt and eased that off as well. Now she lay in front of him in her stockings and panties as well. The top of her cock was peeking out. He bent down and licked at the exposed head.

”God Gee, please don’t tease me.”

Gerard smirked, but knew this was not the time for that. He moved his fingers to the inside of the clothing and slowly pulled them down exposing herself to him. He then leaned in and took her cock into his mouth. Frankie immediately bucked up, but Gerard was ready for it and pinned her down. He lavished attention on her with his tongue slowly making lazy circles from the head to the base. He dipped his head lower and licked at her balls. She arched her back and moaned. He moved his hand to her shaft and pumped it lightly. He moved back up and licking his way.

”Lift up baby. Want you on your knees.”

Frankie moved shakily till she was in the proper position. Gerard ran his hands along her back and over her ass before he leaned in spreading her cheeks and blowing lightly on the opening.

”Ahhhh Gee!”

Gerard chuckled as he flicked his tongue over the puckered area. Once he had it good and wet switching from the flicks to broader strokes, he pushed his tongue inside and she cried out. Frankie shoved her face in the pillow biting it hard. Gerard kept moving his tongue in and out as he stroked her slowly. He moved one hand up and inserted a finger next to his tongue. She arched her back and pushed into it. After a few strokes, he moved his tongue and licked her cheeks as he pushed a second finger in. Frankie groaned again and Gerard knew she was ready. He pulled his fingers out and quickly undressed. Frankie was whining now from the emptiness.

”Gee, I need you, please baby.”

”I got you honey, I got you.”

Gerard crawled back up and moved behind her again. He eased his cock between her cheeks and slowly began to press in.

”Ahhh fuck, so good for me baby, so tight.”

”Only for you Gee, only for you.”

Gerard moved slowly till his thighs were flush with Frankie’s. Then he pulled out just and slowly and started up a lazy rhythm. Neither of them were in a hurry.

”I love the way you fill me up Gee.”

”Mmmm, me too baby. Come here.”

Gerard pulled Frank back and into his lap. He fucked up into her slow and lazy as he mouthed her shoulders and neck. Frankie turned her head and he captured her lips in a slow kiss where their tongues danced with each other in a slow waltz. Soon though it became too much for them.

”Faster now Gee, please?”

Gerard placed one hand on her hip and the other wound around her waist and he pulled out and pushed back in with a hard thrust. He hit her prostate dead on the first time and just kept aiming for it. Their pace was frenzied now and their kisses more heated. Frankie was bouncing in Gerard’s lap and making whimpering noises as Gerard circled his hand around her cock.

”That’s it baby, God look at you, so perfect for me. I want you to cum with me.”

”Ahhh, me too Gee!”

Gerard continued to fuck her and they kissed each other. Frankie’s hand joined his and they intertwined their hands, their rings touching lightly.

”Gee, I’m gonna…”

”Me too, oh fuck Frankie!”

Gerard’s hips began to stutter and he bucked up cumming into Frankie and she spilled over their hands. They both rode out their orgasms and then collapsed onto the bed. Gerard pulled out and when he was able to move went to the bathroom and took a wet cloth and brought it back. He lovingly cleaned Frankie off and then stripped her of the rest of her clothing. He pulled the sheets back and then covered them both up. 

”I love you Frankie.”

”I love you too Gee.”

*

*

*

”Morning Mister.”

Gerard was opening his shop when he turned and saw the boy from yesterday.

”Hey kid, what brings you back?”

”Well…I wanted to buy a puppy from you, but I don’t have the scratch so I thought maybe if you needed uh…some help in the shop. You know feeding the animals and carrying shit….I mean stuff…”

Gerard looked at the boy.

”You know what, forget it, it was a stupid idea.”

He starts to walk away and Gerard grabs him.

”You know I always meant to hire a helper, but I never got around to it.”

”You mean that Mister?”

”Yeah I do and call me Gee.”

”You sure you don’t mean Gerry?”

The boy laughed along with Gerard.

”Nah, Gerry Dangerously doesn’t exist anymore.” 

”Too bad, he seemed like a pretty nice guy.”

”Yeah he was and he served his purpose, but right now, I am happy being just plain old Gerard Way.”

”Except that there is nothing plain about you Gee.”

”That’s for sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> I chose the songs with the same time phase as the story because I thought it would fit more and would somehow justify the essence of the whole fiction. However, at the very last minute, I decided to divide the track list by two, which were the post-story era (early modern, I think) songs and the one that fits the time phase. So, it’s kind of diverse in a way, but the meaning was still there (hopefully).
> 
> I started the mix with a track that somewhat described Gerard’s life or thoughts when he started working for Dundee – his thoughts on why he started it at the first place. I think ‘On the Plain’ describes how he felt while he was still working, including the reasons and things he had in mind.  
> Important Lyrics: I love myself better than you / I know what’s wrong so what should I do? / The finest day that I ever had / Was when I learned to cry on command // And one more special message to go / And then I’m done, I can go home / I’m on a plain / I can’t complain
> 
> I chose the Green Day version of ‘I Fought the Law’ and I thought it describes the part of the story where Gerard he’s literally fighting against the law. And the line that says, I miss my baby and I feel so sad, was for the time when he actually wanted to stop and just have a better life with Frank.
> 
> So, the third song describes the story in a whole. It talked about wanted criminals and outlaws, and I thought it fits perfectly with the story. I chose songs certainly about those topics because that’s where the story revolves.
> 
> The first love song in the story where I thought was just fine with the whole romance going on with Frank and Gerard. I thought it was perfect with the lyrics because of Frank’s ‘beauty and madness’ and… So, yeah. That explained it.
> 
> There are two Green Day songs and they somehow portrayed the same idea that conveyed the story, about how the outlaws were fighting for their rights, and about how they wanted change and peaceful lives (except Gabe Saporta).
> 
> I think the sixth song is about how Gerard learned to trust and love Frank in the middle of the story, and how hard it really is for him to have a life like what he had. I think all he needed was someone like Frank, thus, mentioned in the song.
> 
> I’m having second thoughts if I should include the seventh song or not. I thought it was really comical at first, and it really made me laugh somehow. But as I re-read the story, I thought it just went on fine with Frank’s situation. The whole thing, I think, explains it through the song.
> 
> Track eight is just the same as the second and fifth track, only, it belongs to the post-story type of songs.
> 
> The ninth track was about how Gerard was betrayed by fucking Gabe Saporta, about how he realized that the person he trusted were traitors (and that includes Pete Wentz). It’s about finding out who the real friends are and who will help you in times of trouble, and that smiling faces sometimes deceive people.
> 
> The last song, overall, explains all the things he learned through is extraordinary journey, hence, the title. It also somehow complied with the boy he was talking to, the one where he was talking his life story with. It’s pure metaphor, I think, but I think it also fits just fine.
> 
> ~ActionGerard~


End file.
